Second Chances
by charlotte30
Summary: A Viktor/Hermione pairing, originally posted on LiveJournal. If you are a Ron/Hermione fan, this story is probably not for you. Ron is not portrayed in the best light in this story. Posted here by request to allow easier reading of chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger Weasley gazed into her bedroom mirror and searched in vain for the optimistic, happy young woman she had been just two short years ago. She had been so sure of herself then, the war was over, the world was safe and she was madly in love. Of course, there had been pain as well, heartache upon burying the dead, assessing what had been lost, and mourning the sacrifices made, but for most of the survivors grief slowly evolved into acceptance and hope for the future.

Everything had fallen into place so quickly after the war. She married Ron just a few short months later and happily weaved plans for a career and a family. But her youthful dreams had faded fast, and the passion the 18-year-old version of herself had held for the future had diminished quickly. She was barely 21 now, but she felt old and tired.

Looking back she realized that it was foolish to rush into marriage like she had. It had never occurred to her young and overly confident mind that it might be the pressures of war that brought the two of them closer than they would have become otherwise. But the war had just ended and she had wanted so desperately to start living again, especially now that she knew she actually would live long enough to plan for the future. To ensure this fantasy future she had created in her mind, she had brushed aside all of her normally good judgment and, at the tender age of 18, bonded herself to the man she had wanted for so long, confident in the typical youthful belief that everything would work out the way she wanted.

She wasn't exactly sure what she had expected from Ron. She'd never held a lot of romantic ideals. At the time it seemed sufficient that he finally saw her as a woman, as a potential lover. But even with her practical ways and limited expectations, something seemed lacking in their relationship from the very beginning, something she couldn't quite put a name to. The warning signs were there from the very beginning, but she had managed to push them aside for her whole first year of marriage, clinging to her girlish crush on her new husband.

Even on their wedding night Ron had spent the night happily recounting his dubious war heroics after being recognized in the bar of their hotel, while she slipped away to their room alone. This troublesome fact she simply attributed to his newness to fame and the belief that he would grow weary of the attention soon enough. After all, if she truly loved him she would support his moment in the limelight, encourage his brush with fame, which was garnering him the attention he had always craved so desperately. But now she finally had to admit, at least to herself if no one else, that this was only the first hurtful moment in a long series of disappointments.

Admittedly, the second night of their union he did stick around long enough to make love to her, if you could call it that. Hermione still wasn't sure about that. To her it seemed more like casual and less than fulfilling sex than lovemaking. She knew he was no more experienced than she was, but she had not been prepared for his love making to be so brief and one-sided. She had later convinced herself it was just due to his lack of experience. After all, she didn't know much about sex either, surely it would get better, together they would learn how to create intimacy. After the first year she resigned herself to the fact that their sex life would remain this way for the rest of their marriage. She began to think perhaps her intimacy ideals were far-fetched, that maybe that was all she should expect physically, and later she began to think perhaps there was something wrong with her, as she often found being with him somewhat painful and humiliating. She'd never heard Ginny or any of the other girls at work complain, they all seemed to enjoy their sex lives. It had to be her. To preserve her dreams, she convinced herself that sex wasn't that important anyway, and clung to the belief that her ideals would come to fruition if she only tried harder to make it happen.

Her parents' deaths had been the second blow to that delusion. Her mother slowly wasting away from cancer and her father drinking himself to death soon after her wedding had made the second crack in her youthful illusions of happily ever after. Her mother had not even been able to attend her daughters wedding, the illness had progressed too far and she was bedridden. Almost a year of suffering later, she slipped away, leaving a devastated husband and daughter behind. The subsequent loss of her father who had been unable to cope had been excruciating, but she comforted herself in the fact she still had Ron by her side, still had someone to love, and someone to care for her in return. She was more determined than ever to build a marriage as strong as her parents' marriage had been. Her parents had loved each other fiercely right until the end. She wanted her marriage to be like that as well, but so far it was more of a lukewarm friendship.

Less than a year after her father's death she found herself pregnant. She hoped that the news would strengthen their shaky and increasingly distant marriage, but Ron's reaction still weighed heavy on her mind and she now realized she had been naive indeed to think a baby would help her situation. She brushed a tear away as she replayed the events in her mind as she smoothed her blouse down over her rounded abdomen.

Ron had come home late once again, only this time she was waiting up for him.

"What are you doing up this late?"

"I need to talk with you."

"Not tonight Hermione. I'm too tired to argue about whatever it is this time."

"I don't want to argue. I have something I need to tell you."

Ron sighed, obviously not caring to hear her news, but resigned.

"What is it then?"

She stood up and walked over to him and took his hand in hers.

"Ron, I'm going to have a baby."

She waited happily for his response. He pulled his hand away from hers and stepped back.

"A baby?"

"Yes. We...we're going to be parents, a family."

Ron ran his hand through his rumpled red locks. Her smile faded at his annoyed, almost sullen expression.

"Great, just great Hermione. That's just what we needed, something else to tie us down and drain are bank account, just like my mum and dad."

"I..I thought you wanted children."

"Yeah, I guess, maybe...someday, but not now Mione. I mean, I just got the promotion and now any of the extra money Ill be getting will be eaten up."

"Between the two of us though.."

"You don't make that much at the publishers Mione. I told you to get into something more lucrative. You had all those offers, Mione. If you'd thought more about the money we might be able to afford a baby right now. How long have you known about this anyway?"

His sarcastic and petulant voice was not what she had hoped for.

"A week."

"A week! Why didn't you tell me! Never mind, I'm going to bed."

He stopped at the door to their bedroom and turned slightly.

"Just tell me one thing. Did you plan this?"

"Plan this? No, I didn't plan it. I wouldn't do something like that without talking to you first."

Ron looked momentarily repentant as he always did after saying something hurtful. Somehow it bothered her more now than when they were kids. Perhaps she forgave more easily then, perhaps she was a better person then.

"Fine, look, I'm sorry all right. We'll talk about this in the morning and we'll figure something out. I just need some sleep."

Hermione had been more hurt than she let on that night. How could he have accused her of getting pregnant behind his back? Tied down? Financially drained? Is that how he felt about their marriage? Nothing more was ever spoken between them about the baby, their lives just went on as though nothing had changed.

At six months, she was showing noticeably and trying to get ready for the baby's arrival. Ron showed little interest in helping prepare and she found herself working on the baby's room and trying to get everything done on her own. Harry and Ginny helped a bit but their new jobs kept them fairly busy and she barely saw them anymore. She was terribly lonely and often found herself going to work when she didn't really need to, just to have people to talk to. Ron spent more and more of his free time out with anyone he could find who would admiringly listen to his exploits from the war. She always thought he would get over this deep seeded need for attention, but so far he was as needy as ever in that department. Her efforts to show him more attention at home only seemed to make him crave it all the more from others.

Adding to the daily stress of a crumbling marriage, as her time neared, she was becoming more and more worried about giving birth. She had no mother to talk with now and Ron simply brushed off her fears, the way he always had when they were younger. Only his negating of her concerns wasn't as easy to ignore as when they were kids. She had been more self-assured then and didn't need his support as much as she did now. Now the lack was far more hurtful. The last time she had brought up her fears and sought some emotional support he had callously brushed her concerns off as though they were some silly schoolgirl notion.

"Mione, it's just a baby. Women have babies every day, it's no big deal. Hey did I tell you that some kids asked me for my autograph today? You think I should start charging for them? Guess what else happened? The ministry is organizing a war memorial celebration and guess who they've asked to be guests of honor? Harry and me. It's going to be a week-long event. They asked about you but I told them you wouldn't be able, not in your condition. Besides they were mainly interested in Harry and me. We have to leave in two days."

"Two days? Ron, I need to finish the babies' room. I can't just take off for a week."

"Hermione, I'm a guest speaker. I think that's a bit more important than picking out baby blankets, don't you? Besides it won't be here for three more months anyway."

"It's not an 'it' Ron."

"All right, all right, when we get back from the conference I will help you finish the room, deal?"

"I didn't know our baby was a negotiation."

"C'mon, lighten up. Are you coming or not? How will it look if my own wife doesn't show up?"

She knew he would go with or without her and the idea of being alone six months pregnant was not overly appealing.

"Fine, I'll go."

So now she sat in front of the mirror getting ready to depart for a war memorial that somehow had become all about Ron, at least in his mind. She glanced at herself once more not liking what she saw staring back at her in the least little bit. She was pale and plump and gaining weight by the day, much to Ron's chagrin. He had with very little subtlety told her several times she was gaining too much. She could hear last night's dinner conversation quite clearly in her mind.

"Hermione, you really shouldn't eat so much. Having a baby is no excuse to eat whatever you want."

She looked up at him resigned to this latest lecture about her appearance.

"The healer said my weight is fine for the month I'm in."

"Yeah well he's not your husband, you pay him, of course he's gonna say what you want to hear. You're gaining a lot of weight, don't ya think?"

She thought about that comment as she continued to stare into the mirror in hopes of seeing a glimpse of the enthusiastic girl she used to be, instead of the fat, frumpy, financial drain that Ron obviously saw. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ron's shout from downstairs.

"Mione! Come on, we're going to be late. The guest speakers shouldn't be late."

With one last glance in the mirror she rose and slowly descended the stairs to an impatient Ron waiting below.

"What took you so long? It's not like anyone's going to be looking at you. I'm the one who's going to be on stage and I was ready an hour ago. Let's go!"

Three hours later she was in the back row of a large audience listening to Ron prattle on and on about his war exploits, which seemed far different than the way she remembered them. She felt tired and hungry, but knew he wouldn't be ready to leave for sometime. She slipped out the back of the tent and headed towards the makeshift cafe for something to drink. She was quietly sipping ice tea alone when a voice from the past, a voice she had not heard in a long time addressed her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione?"

She recognized the deep timbre and thick accent immediately. She turned to face him and found herself staring into the dark eyes of the only other man she had ever cared for, the first man who had openly shown affection for her.

"Viktor."

"Hallo Hermione. Is good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. It's been a long time."

"Yes. You are vell?"

"Yes. I'm...just surprised to see you."

"Yes, the Quidditch League owners say we must come, say we must use every opportunity to promote League. It took long time to rebuild after war."

"Harry was very excited to hear the World Cup was reinstated for this fall. He misses Quidditch quite a bit."

"How is Harry? He vas good player."

"He's good. He and Ginny, his wife, they're both working for the ministry now. I don't see them much anymore. I miss them."

His gaze fell to her rounded abdomen and a wistful smile crossed his face.

Her hand fell to her stomach self-consciously, suddenly aware of how awful she must look, just like Ron said. Viktor looked even more fit and attractive than she remembered him. His body obviously still toned from Quidditch training. She had heard, via Harry, that he was now the highest sought after Quidditch seeker in the new league. She had been happy for him at that moment remembering how sweet he had been to her back at the academy. Here in his presence she felt suddenly lacking, even more so than she had as a teenager. His gentle voice brought her back to the present.

"You are going to be mother soon?"

"Oh, yes. In a few more months."

He looked into her eyes and for a moment she something akin to pain flash in them. He tried to smile, but only managed a small grimace.

"Vhere is husband?"

"Oh, he's talking to some people at one of the assemblies."

"I see. In that case, vould you like to haff lunch vith me? I vould very much like to talk vith you. Has been a long time. There is much I vould like to ask you."

Hermione hadn't been asked to lunch, or anywhere for that matter, in some time. She found herself craving his company and smiled up at him gratefully.

"I'd like that."

Hermione started to stand and was startled when she felt his large hands on her arm and back, gently helping her to her feet. It was a gesture she was not used to at all. Ron usually just sighed in annoyance or made some joke about her, as he stood waiting for her to get herself up. It was a simple gesture that she was sure meant nothing to him, but one that touched her heart greatly just the same.

"Thank you."

"You are velcome."

They walked together to a small table, his arm around her for support the whole way. He pulled her chair out for her before sitting down next to her. Hermione was not used to such treatment and was a bit flustered at the attention.

They chatted for a long while as they ate, or at least as Viktor ate. Hermione had gotten into the habit of unconsciously eating very little. Ron's frequent comments about her weight had made her very aware of her expanding body. Hermione, starved for conversation, listened intently as Viktor spoke of his Quiddicth team, his family and how the war had affected his homeland. She spoke very little and answered his questions with quick, basic answers. Her limited responses seemed to perplex him, but she was used to keeping information about herself short and to the point. Ron had convinced her long ago that no one was really interested in her 'life story' as he called it, and she was so used to being sidelined that it just came naturally now.

"Hermione, you are not eating anything. Are you feeling vell?"

The comment surprised her. She was taken aback that he would even notice if she was eating or not. But then, he had been extremely attentive back at the academy as well, always noticing little things, like if she was cold or sad, even when she had tried to hide these things from him. That had always been one of the most disconcerting things about being near him. He seemed aware of everything about her, every minute detail.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. I just..."

"Just vhat?"

She looked into his dark eyes, which took in everything and knew lying would be pointless. He could always read her emotions so easily.

"I'm just trying not to eat too much. I've been gaining a lot of weight lately."

Viktor looked at her, concern in his dark eyes.

"You are vith child. Is normal, no? You must eat or you vill get sick. Not good for you or baby to starve yourself. If you are hungry than baby is hungry, no?"

Hermione blushed slightly at his gentle scolding.

"I know. Its' just. I look.."

She was suddenly embarrassed by the whole conversation. Why was she discussing her weight problem with Viktor? Its not like he wanted to hear about that or cared what she looked like. She was making a right fool of herself. Why did she always say the stupidest things whenever she was around him? She sounded as ridiculous around him today as she did when she was 14 and she'd stumbled through accepting his Yule Ball invitation. Now, like then, he seemed not to notice her conversational fumbling.

"Look vhat? You look beautiful. You alvays look beautiful. But you vill not look beautiful if you are sick. So, you must eat."

Hermione was taken aback by his words. No one had called her beautiful since... since when exactly? Since the Yule Ball seven years ago. She remembered how Viktor had told her she was beautiful then as well. It couldn't be though. Surely Ron had told her she was beautiful, hadn't he? No, no he hadn't, not even on their wedding day. He had fretted at her to hurry up, that people were waiting, but had never told her she looked pretty. Not the first time they made love either. She had been so self-conscious and nervous that night, hoping for a few complimentary words to set her mind at ease about her appearance, but none came. The sex itself was quick and rushed, no words spoken at all. She hadn't realized that fact until this very moment. Hearing those words fall from Viktor's tongue so easily made her suddenly realize what she had been missing, even if he was lying, as she knew he must be.

She looked up to see him waiting expectantly for her to eat something with such concern in his eyes that she obligingly obeyed. He seemed pleased when she tentatively began to eat and they resumed their conversation. He seemed genuinely interested in her life and she found herself opening up to him more than she had to anyone in years. When he finally left her at her and Ron's tent, she felt better about herself than she had in a long time. Those few hours with Viktor had ignited a spark of the old Hermione and she found herself liking that feeling and craving more of his companionship.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next two days Ron mostly left her to fend for herself while he basked in his precious limelight. She often saw him surrounded by eager fans, including several very young witches who seemed enamored with him and his war stories. One witch in particular, adorned with heavy make-up and revealing attire seemed to be at his heels for days. Hermione often noticed her leaning towards Ron with an enraptured look on her face as he regaled anyone within earshot with his courageous exploits. Hermione could never understand why he needed so much attention, why he never felt good enough just as he was.

Hermione was not alone long enough to dwell on it. Viktor seemed to show up for the next few days wherever she was and stayed at her side for hours on end, saving her from several very lonely days. She conversed more with him in those hours than she had with her husband in months. He told her about his family and how they had moved to Sofia now that they were getting older and were no longer able to run the family farm and how he was happy to be able to support them with his rising Quidditch earnings. He listened as she told him about how her parents had died and had comforted her when her voice trembled at the memory. She hadn't spoken of her parents since the funeral and it felt good to have someone to talk to about them. She missed them dearly. She was careful to keep the conversation off of her marriage for fear Viktor might ask questions she would be too embarrassed to answer. So involved in conversing with him on the fourth day of the memorial that neither realized how much time had passed until Ron came to tell her he would be late and not to wait up. He eyed Viktor with unveiled contempt.

"All right, I'll head back then. Viktor has asked me to dinner. Is that all right with you?"

He snorted derisively.

"Why? Is dear old Vicky that desperate for company he needs to have dinner with a pregnant married woman, why doesn't he go with one of his Quidditch groupies? They seem to be in abundance around here. You'd think this was Quidditch tournament instead of a war memorial."

"He... he just wants to talk."

"Well what else would he want? It's not like he's going to be attracted to you the way you look now. I'll see you later tonight."

Viktor watched from a distance and even though he could not hear their words, he could see how her face fell at them and how Weasley did not even touch her or kiss her goodbye. He just strode off leaving her standing alone. Viktor immediately crossed the room to meet her as she headed back in his direction, noting the flicker of hurt in her eyes.

"Is everything all vright?"

"Yes, of course."

He offered her his arm and led her back to the table, glancing briefly over his shoulder towards the way Ron had left. He didn't like the way he was treating her, not one little bit.

"Is he angry I am vith you?"

"Why would he be?"

"Perhaps he is jealous?"

"Over what, me? Not likely."

Viktor frowned at her comments. He didn't like how casually she had put herself down over the past few days. The Hermione he knew did not think so little of herself. If this is how Veasley made her feel, perhaps he needed a reminder of how lucky he is. He quickly shook the thought from his head. It would not help Hermione to insult her husband.

"So, you are ready for baby?"

"No, not really. I've been trying to finish the baby room but I haven't gotten far I'm afraid. I don't even have a crib yet."

"Vhy are you the one finishing room? You should not be doing this, you should be vresting. Vhy husband not finish?"

"Oh, he's been...busy."

"I see. Hermione? Are you...alvright? You seem...sad."

"I ...I'm just a little tired, and a little scared."

"Vhy scared?"

"I've never had a baby before Viktor, I don't even know anyway who has. It's just scary. It's stupid, I know."

He reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"Is not stupid. Is normal to be afraid of the unknown. Haffing baby is big thing, important thing. I am only child like you, so I know very little either, but is amazing thing, no?"

Right at that moment Hermione felt the only amazing thing was the man sitting next to her. She glanced down at her hand dwarfed in his and realized no one had held her hand in a very long time. She looked up into his concerned eyes and felt a pull of attraction as her body responded to his affectionate touch. She silently berated herself for the inappropriate thoughts suddenly swimming in her head.

'He wouldn't be attracted to me, not now. Besides you're married Hermione.'

She was startled by the by overwhelming regret that consumed her just then. She married the man she wanted, she had no right to regret that decision now, did she?


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Viktor slouched into the makeshift bookstore wandering nervously until he found what he was looking for. After a moments hesitation he took a deep breath and strode up to the counter to make the purchase. The salesgirl looked at up him in surprise.

"Wow. You're Viktor Krum aren't you!"

"Yes."

She batted her eyelashes and leaned towards him invitingly.

"Well now, what can I do for you?"

Viktor ignored her blatant come on and placed the book on the counter. The girl reached for the book 'accidentally' brushing against his hand as she did so. Her simpering smile fell when she saw the title of the book.

"Are you sure this is the book you want?"

"Yes. I am sure, am in hurry please."

She bristled at the obvious brush-off.

"Fine."

Viktor paid for the book and left quickly. He smiled slightly as he remembered the salesgirl's expression at his purchase. As he walked back to his tent, the book discreetly hidden in his cloak, he thought about Hermione. He had been shocked to see her here. He honestly hadn't expected to see her ever again, especially after reading about her engagement to Weasley soon after the war. He knew she had always loved him, but had held on to the slim hope he could win her over. Her engagement had shattered that delusion. It took awhile, but he had finally accepted she was never going to be his.

When his eyes had fallen upon her beautiful auburn curls from across the room and he realized it was her, his breath had caught in his throat. She was still so beautiful. All of his efforts to forget her were suddenly forgotten and he found himself helplessly drawn to her once again. Over the last few days, which he had spent happily in her company he had discovered three undeniable things, Weasley did not treat her the way she deserved, he hated the man more than ever, and...he still wanted her. He knew he had to get that last part out of his head. She was married now, she was carrying another man's child. It was over. It was time to cut his losses and move on. Each day he told himself that he would steer clear of her, but inevitably found himself unable to resist just one last opportunity to be near her, to hear her voice, to smell the lavender in her hair, to touch her soft skin. Last night had been torture for him. He could still feel the warmth of her hand in his and he had wanted so much to hold her warm body next to his, to press his lips to hers, like he had back at the academy. He wanted her as much today as he had when he was 18, but back then she had been too young and now...she belonged to another. He had lost his chance. She had chosen Weasley long ago and no amount of pondering the what ifs was going to change that now.


	5. Chapter 5

At the same moment Viktor Krum was sheepishly making his purchase at the book vendor, Hermione was waking in her tent to an empty bed. Startled at not finding Ron splayed out next to her, she wandered through the rooms of their tent only to find she was all alone. Two hours later he arrived home, rumpled, tired and reeking of fire whiskey.

"Ron? Are you all right?"

"Of course I am."

He began looking through the food cabinet refusing to meet her eyes.

"I was worried. Where were you all night?"

He slammed the cabinet door hard.

"I was out, all right? Don't worry about it."

"But, the assembly closed at midnight, where did you go all night?"

"Hermione, I don't need the third degree. Are you practicing to be an auror or something? Just drop it!"

He peeled off his shirt and threw his watch and the shirt on the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower."

Hermione stood perplexed at his behavior. She decided not to push him on it and instead picked up the shirt to throw in the dirty laundry pile. She stopped cold when she noticed the bright red smears on the collar of the shirt he had discarded. Lipstick. She turned the shirt right side out and a sharp scent of cheap perfume made her suddenly naseaus. She sat on the edge of the bed clutching his shirt that was smeared with another woman's lipstick and a perfume that was most definitely not her own. Angry tears burned at her eyes. The water from the shower turned off and a few minutes later Ron appeared in a towel. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed her sitting so still and somber.

"Why are you just sitting there with my shirt?"

"Who was she?"

The color drained from his face as he nervously pulled a clean shirt on.

"What the bloody hell are you on about now?"

"The woman you were with last night. Who was she?"

He sighed deeply as he continued to dress, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Look, I had a lot to drink last night, OK? Let it go."

"Let it go? You cheated on me and you want me to let it go?"

"Hermione, just drop it. What do you expect anyway? I mean, its not like you've been overly receptive lately. You haven't been all that careful with your appearance either. I warned you about gaining all that weight."

Normally his comments would have passed without response, but Viktor's friendship had restored some of her old self-respect and she found herself responding firmly.

"I'm not fat. I'm pregnant."

Ron looked shocked that she would talk back to him like that. She hadn't done that since they were kids. Just like back then, he shot back at her petulantly.

"Yeah? And who's fault is that?"

Ron looked slightly sheepish at her hurt expression and the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Look. I'm sorry. It just happened OK? I'm late. We'll talk about this later."

Viktor sat intently in the team's tent reading the book he purchased that morning and was so captivated by its content, he failed to notice his teammate enter the room and watch him intently for several minutes with an amused smirk on his face. Nor did he notice when Sergei walked up behind him and quickly snatched the book from his hands.

"Now vhat could possibly be so entertaining that vould keep the vorld's greatest seeker and Vitch's Veekly's most eligible bachelor so distracted?"

Viktor tried to snatch the book back a deep frown on his face. His friend evaded him once more.

"Let's see now."

He pivoted around skillfully to avoid Viktor's next attempt to reclaim the book, as he flipped the cover shut and read the title aloud.

"A Vitch's Guide to Pregnancy and Childbirth."

His friend's brief shock gave Viktor the time he needed to subdue him and reclaim the book.

"Uh, Viktor, that's not exactly the kind of material regarding vomen I thought you vere looking at. But then vhy vould you need to look at a book vhen you can get the real thing just by stepping out the door? Seriously though, is there something you need to tell us? It's not that blonde groupie that's been following you around for months is it? Somehow I didn't picture her as your type."

Viktor glared at him, slammed his locker shut, carefully pocketed the book and headed for the door.

"Viktor vait. I am sorry, I am only teasing. You are such an easy target my friend. Seriously, is there..."

"No, kindly get your mind out of gutter. A friend of mine is having baby and I just... vanted to know vhat she is going through...vanted to help."

"Doesn't she have a husband for that?"

The mention of Hermione's husband sent a flicker of anger into his dark eyes.

"He hardly deserves the title of husband. Neffer understood vhat she saw in him. Still do not."

"Ahh. So there's a history here is there?"

"No, no history. Ve vere friends vhen ve vere in school, is all."

"Sounds a bit like jealousy to me."

"Is not jealousy, is only... concern. She deserves better."

"Like you perhaps."

"I did not say that."

"Come on Viktor, there are vomen vaiting outside your tent efferyday you could haff, vhy vould you be so interested in a married, and apparently pregnant voman, if there vasn't some serious affection there?"

Sergei watched with a knowing glimmer in his eye, as his friend strode from the room, a deep frown etched on his face.

"Uh-huh."

By mid-afternoon Viktor found her alone yet again, unable to comprehend why any man lucky enough to have her for his wife wouldn't want to be with her. If she was his he would never leave her alone like this, never hurt her like this, never...

'Stop it Viktor. She is not yours and never will be.'

He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, a kiss that lingered a bit too long to be considered completely chaste. His smile faltered as he saw the veiled pain in her eyes, as she tried to muster a smile for him.

"Vhat is it?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing."

"Is not nothing. Please, talk to me."

He reached up and caressed her cheek gently.

His gentle touch and concerned eyes were too much and a tear slipped down her cheek. It was immediately wiped away by a Quidditch calloused thumb and she felt herself being pulled into his arms. She wept softly in his embrace, tightly secured against his chest, oblivious to the curious glances from those passing by. After a moment Viktor led her away from the crowds. She paid no heed to where he was leading her, she simply gave herself over to his care. A few minutes later she found herself inside a large, rather messy tent filled with Quidditch equipment.

"Come, sit."

She let him lead her to the makeshift sofa and sat down next to him.

"Vhy do you cry? Vhat has happened? You are not ill?"

She looked into his dark eyes and wanted so much to confide in him like she used to, but was too embarrassed to tell Viktor that her husband was screwing another woman last night.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just tired and stressed out. I'm sorry."

"Do not be. You haff every vright to be so."

He held her in his arms and tried to fight the feeling of arousal having her secured there was eliciting from him.

He gently caressed her cheek and his rough palm against her skin sent the most inappropriate shivers down her spine. His eyes gazed at her with such affection and glimmers of...desire?

'No it couldn't be that, why would he desire me?'

She felt her body tremble under that relentless gaze. She found herself completely hypnotized by the open desire that darkened his eyes as he leaned closer to her and his lips touched hers lightly. He kissed her gently and she felt a stirring inside of her that she had not felt in a very long time. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, eliciting a deep, needful moan from his throat. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer against him, deepening his kiss. Hermione knew she should put a stop to this, but she was lost in his kiss and could think of nothing else but getting as close to him as possible. His touch was intoxicating, his masculine scent arousing. His hands began to roam over her body, up and down her arms, over her back, under her sweater. As his hand made a slow, circular path towards her breasts she knew she had to stop this. She was sure if she let it continue any longer she would be lost. He caressed and kissed her skin feverishly, mumbling unfamiliar words in his native tongue. She fought an internal battle between right and wrong.

'Why shouldn't I? Ron did it to me. It's still wrong Hermione. You're married. You're carrying his child. That's why not.'

Guilt finally quenched her desire and she pulled away from him reluctantly.

"Viktor...I..I can't do this. I'm sorry."

Breathlessly he slowly relinquished his hold on her, leaving her body burning for his now absent touch.

"If this is vhat you vant. But I vill not say I am sorry. I care for you very much Hermione. I alvays haff, alvays vill. Neffer forget that."

He touched her face once more with such longing, before he moved away from her. He tried to mentally distract himself from the feel of her body against his.

"You are leaving soon?"

Hermione had to make a conscious effort to regulate her breathing and pull herself together enough to answer him.

"Yes, tonight actually."

Her declaration she was leaving sooner than expected sent a moment of panic through him.

"But portkey vill not be activated until morning."

"Oh. We apparated here."

He shot a look of concern at her.

"Is not good. Not good for baby."

"What do you mean?"

"Is not good for vitches who are expecting to apparate. It can be dangerous for both baby and mother. Book say so."

"Book? What book?"

Viktor looked away sheepishly as though caught at something.

"Viktor?"

"Promise me you vill not laugh?"

"Of course not. What book?"

Viktor reluctantly shuffled over to the table and came back with a thick book in his hands to offer her. She took the book curiously and looked quizzically back up at him.

"You read this?"

"Yes, most of it. Look at chapter seven. It say apparating is not good. You should restrict to portkey or floo transport until baby is born."

Hermione quickly flipped to chapter seven, a look of alarm on her face.

"I..I didn't know that."

"This book is very helpful. Gives much information on being vith child. You keep, yes?"

"Where did you get it?"

"I get at bookstore yesterday, read last night."

"Why?"

"I vorry about you, vant to help. You are angry?"

Tears filled her eyes.

"No, I'm not angry. That was very kind of you Viktor. Thank you."

"Vould it be...vould it be alright for me to visit you? I promise I vill not be so... improper again. I ..I only vish to be near you. I haff missed you. Miss your letters."

She smiled up at him, remembering how they had written to each other for over a year after the tournament. The war had taken that away as well.

"I'd like that. It's been...lonely lately. I.. I'd really like to see you again. I have missed that as well."

"Then I vill do. Please do me vone favor."

"Sure, name it."

"Hold off on finishing baby room for a few days."

"Why?"

"Please, just vait...a few days."

She looked at him quizzically but with complete trust.

"All right, If you like."

He walked her back to her tent and kissed her hand. The feel of his lips on her hand made her shiver and she had to once again push back the long dormant emotions he had awakened in her in just one short week.

"Goodbye Viktor."

"Goodbye Hermione. I vill see you soon."

She watched him walk away and as he disappeared into the crowd, she found herself desperately hoping it would be very soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Since she arrived home, Hermione had spent most of her time curled up on the sofa with only her beloved Crookshanks for company. She gently stroked his thick fur as he cuddled up next to her, as he often did these days. He was aging noticeably and she pondered sadly how long it would be before she didn't have her faithful friend to comfort her anymore. He was the only true comfort she had when she was sick or unhappy, which she had to admit was most of the time lately. She was becoming increasingly worried about how sick she had felt since returning home. She had originally assumed the sudden bouts of nausea and the pains in her abdomen that were becoming more and more frequent were normal pregnancy symptoms. It was only after reading the book that Viktor had purchased and insisted she take home with her, that she realized this was not normal for the third trimester at all. She had fearfully taken to her bed, anxiously hoping things would improve if she took Viktor's gently offered advice and rested more.

Crookshanks had stayed curled up next to her the whole time, as if he could sense her distress. She didn't know what she would do without him. He had always been a very loyal and loving friend. Oddly, the only person he absolutely detested was Ron. He would hiss and spit at Ron whenever he came near him, even during their time at the academy. Admittedly, Crookshanks took some time to warm up to people, but Ron had never taken the time to bond with him, so Crookshanks remained hostile towards him even now, only relaxing when he was home alone with his mistress like today. She gently stroked his graying coat wishing she could keep him with her forever.

"What will I ever do without you?"

Her mind strayed to an image of being comforted instead by large Quidditch calloused hands. She imagined herself being held in strong arms when she was sick or scared, having her fears tenderly kissed away. She quickly shook the daydream from her mind, knowing it was pointless to think such things. She'd made her bed long ago. She should be happy with what she had.

Only, it was becoming more and more difficult to force herself to be content with the way things were, especially since Ron had so easily betrayed her with a witch he barely even knew. She had not been able to get that ugly fact out of her head since, and was nowhere near being ready to forgive him for his betrayal. What had shocked her the most was not the fact that he had done such a horrible thing, but that he seriously thought she should simply accept it and move on. He expected her to forgive and forget, yet he hadn't even admitted any wrongdoing or given any indication that he was sorry in the least little bit. The very first night home he had tried to initiate sex only to become angry when she refused him. The memory of that night still turned her stomach.

"Ron, don't. I can't."

"C'mon Mione. It's been a long time."

He began to pull the covers off of her, reaching for her once more. Graphic images of him being with the young blonde just a few short days ago flashed in her head. His touch was making her skin crawl and she felt sick at the thought of being with him when he'd been with that girl just days ago.

"Stop, please."

Anger began to burn in her veins as he continued to paw at her, ignoring her plea for him to stop. She pushed him roughly away.

"I said no!"

Anger flashed in his eyes as he looked down at her.

"What's your problem Mione?"

"I just can't, not now, not after..."

"You just can't let that go can you! First it was because you were sick from the pregnancy and now this. You use any excuse you can find not to have sex. Did you ever stop to think about why I slept with her? Maybe if I was getting some at home, I wouldn't need to find it elsewhere. "

With the blame for his infidelity vulgarly placed completely on her shoulders, he stormed out. He hadn't tried anything since and she wondered if he was once again finding "comfort" elsewhere. As she tried to block that rather unpleasant scene from her thoughts she was distracted by a loud knock at the door.

She gently deposited Crookshanks on her pillow and went to the front door, curious as to who would be coming to see her in the middle of the afternoon. She opened the door to find a delivery team waiting patiently on her doorstep.

"Good morning Madam. Is this the house of one Hermione Granger?"

She hadn't been called Granger in a long while so it took a long moment for her to register what the man had said.

"Oh, yes."

"Where would you like the items?"

"Items? I didn't order any items."

"Well someone did Madam. Several items from the MagicalBaby."

Hermione smiled for the first time in days.

'Ron ordered something for the nursery? Perhaps he really was sorry after all. Maybe this was his way of trying to make amends.'

"Please, bring them in."

As the men dragged in several large boxes with the words 'Granger Residence' scrawled on them and carefully unpacked the items, Hermione gasped at the expensive, solid oak crib and matching cradle, dresser and rocking chair that slowly emerged from the larger boxes. The smaller boxes were opened for her but left unpacked as they were filled with baby clothes and soft toys.

"I think that's everything Madam. Congratulations."

"Thank you, thank you so much!"

She was beaming at this unexpected turn of events. She ran her hand lovingly over the polished wood and opened the top dresser drawer and found the most beautiful crocheted baby blankets packed carefully inside. As she pulled one out admiring its softness and detailed design, she was distracted by a rolled parchment tied with gold ribbon that rolled towards her. Her eyes filled with tears as she carefully unrolled the parchment and read the neat script.

"Dear Hermione,

I hope you do not find this presumptuous of me. I know you have been worried about being ready for baby and is not good for you to be worried so. This should be happy time for you. Please accept this as baby gift from old friend. If you do not like it, we can exchange it for something that is more to your taste. Please, do not attempt to arrange or move anything on your own. I will be in London tomorrow and will fix everything however you would like it. You should be resting, not working. Remember, you promised me you would wait. I will see you soon.

Love, Viktor

Hermione wasn't sure if the tears that fell next were due to the hurt of it not being from Ron or the joy that Viktor cared this much for her after all this time, or perhaps both.

She looked around the small room, which was currently in complete disarray. She decided that she would at least finish removing the small boxes of items that she had been working on clearing out to make way for the baby's things. There were only a few small boxes left to be removed. The rest of the arranging she would leave until Viktor arrived to help, just as she's promised.

She carried the two small storage boxes to her room and sat down on the bed to organize their contents. She opened the closest box and found several keepsakes she had stored away some time ago. She gazed sadly at one of the few Muggle pictures of her parents that was stored inside. They were standing together, their arms wrapped around each other lovingly. She missed them terribly. She carefully placed the photo on the bed and reached back into the box and retrieved a small bundle of letters that her parents had written to her during her time at Hogwarts. She opened and read them one by one, fighting the flood of emotion that threatened to consume her. She held a letter from her father in her hands lovingly, unable to relinquish it. She remembered how he had written that letter to her and sent it along with money for a gown for her first real date at the Yule Ball.

'Dear Hermione,

Enclosed is money for you to purchase an appropriate gown for the Christmas dance you wrote to us about. Your mother and I want you to have a wonderful time, so stop worrying about not coming home for Christmas this year. We both know you are an intelligent and capable person, so we are not worried about this Viktor's age, as we know you will not allow this boy, or anyone for that matter, to be disrespectful to you, or allow him to push you into anything you are not ready for. Remember any man who does not respect you is not a man you want to be with. We have always expected you to be a kind and honest person, but never, never to be anyone's doormat. Remember, demanding respect is not a selfish act. We love you baby. Merry Christmas.

Love, Dad.'

She read that letter several times as she thought about what her mum and dad would think of her if they knew what she had become, what she had allowed her marriage to become. Her heart ached as she remembered how they had always taught her to respect herself and to never let anyone make her feel inferior. It was their teachings that had sustained her through all the Slytherin taunts and insults about her "inferior" blood for all those years. They had been proud of her for standing up for herself and going back to the academy every year knowing full well the bullying and torment that was in store for her. The knowledge that if they were alive today, they would not be proud of her anymore was too painful to contemplate. She knew deep in her heart that they would be disappointed in her, disappointed in how she was becoming more and more of a shadow of the daughter they raised every day. Perhaps it was time for her to reconstruct the Hermione her parents had expected her to be, the Hermione Viktor still saw when he looked at her.

Ron arrived home hours later and found his wife in the small room she had been slowly converting into a nursery. He was surprised to see she was carefully, almost reverently placing baby clothes into an expensive looking dresser. His eyes quickly scanned the room that just this morning had held nothing but a few storage boxes, a room that was now filled with costly items.

"Where did all this come from? I thought you said you weren't going out today."

"I didn't. It was delivered. Isn't it lovely?"

Ron looked at the new items suspiciously.

"It looks awfully expensive. I hope you didn't spend too much on it. This baby stuff is going to wipe us out if we're not careful."

He reached for what he assumed was a receipt before Hermione could stop him only to find a brief note.

"Ron, that's mine."

Ron's face turned livid as he read the neat script and he whirled around to face his wife who was still reaching futilely for the note he pulled once more from her grasp.

"What the bloody hell is this about? Why is Viktor fucking Krum buying all this for your baby?"

The 'your baby' part was not lost on Hermione. She didn't know if it was intentional or just an unconscious slip of the tongue, but it was out there now. 'Your baby', not 'our baby'.

"Because I needed them and he is a very kind man."

"Send it back! All of it!"

"Why? It's beautiful and we need them. Besides, he'd be hurt if I did that. He's my friend and I won't hurt him like that."

"And I'm your husband and I said send it back. And tell him he is not welcome here while you're at it!"

"Ron.."

"Discussion over Mione. It goes back. That's final. I won't have another man buying baby furniture for you. And by the way, you might want to inform Vicky that your name is Weasley not Granger!"

Normally this is where Hermione would have backed down to keep the peace. But something inside her had changed since last week. Being reminded of her parents hopes for her, and Viktor's kind and gentle treatment, had reminded her of who she used to be, who she still was deep down inside. She no longer felt like she had to be the peace keeper or give in and silently take another of his childish tirades, which he never managed to grow out of.

"No. Someone had to get them. You wouldn't do it for me."

Ron stepped towards her, anger etched on his face.

"Is that what you've been telling people, telling that filthy Slav? That I'm a bad husband who won't even provide for his wife and child?"

"Maybe I should have. It's true isn't it?"

His hand rose as if to strike her. She stepped back in shock. He suddenly realized what he was doing and looked momentarily surprised and then ashamed of his actions.

"I'm going out. We have to meet Harry and Ginny at 6:00 at the reception hall. Be ready, if you can tear yourself away from your precious furniture long enough."

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed trembling slightly after he left. It took several minutes to believe that he had almost hit her. She sat for a long time trying to figure out how her life had reached this point, how she had allowed all of her dreams come to...this.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, Hermione sat at a table reserved for Ron, Ginny, Harry and herself at a rather extravagant reception hall, still trying to sort out what had happened earlier. Ron was on the other side of the room, chatting away with an Auror and his wife, while Ginny and Harry spent most of the time on the dance floor. Harry had asked her to dance twice, but she had refused knowing he was just asking her because Ron hadn't. So she sat quietly by herself for a long while, watching Harry and Ginny dancing, their eyes so filled with love for one another. She tried hard not to be envious, but each dance that passed she found herself more and more jealous of the obvious affection and intimacy they shared. She jumped slightly at an unexpected voice from behind her chair.

"Good effening Hermione."

Her heart soared automatically upon recognition of that voice.

"Viktor? What are you doing here?"

"Ahh. Dreadful public relations duties. I tried to get out of it I assure you, but now I am glad I did not. Now I do not haff to vait until tomorrow to see you. Did my letter arrive?"

"Yes, along with much too extravagant gifts. You really didn't need to do that Viktor."

"Do you like them?"

"Of course I do. They're absolutely beautiful, but I.."

"You did not try to move anything by yourself did you?"

"No, but.."

"Good, then I vill be there tomorrow to do so."

"Did anyone ever tell you, arguing with you is pointless."

"Then vhy try? Vill you dance vith me instead or shall I sit all alone at bar."

He gestured towards the bar and cringed when he saw the scantily clad women waiting for him like starved piranhas.

Hermione laughed.

"I don't think you'll be lonely all that long Viktor."

"Perhaps, but I vould rather be eaten by volves than be over there right now. Please save me from them just once more."

"Once more?"

"You save me from same girls at academy, no?"

"I don't think those women were ever at Hogwarts Viktor."

"Perhaps not, but they are the same as those girls vere. You vould not condemn me to an evening of mindless giggling and batting of eyelashes vould you?"

She looked up into his dark eyes glittering with laughter, and perhaps something more, and her heart fluttered in her chest. He reached out for her hand and she found herself slipping her hand in his and resisted not at all as he gently led her to the dimly lit dance floor. He pulled her close and she was keenly aware of his body pressed against hers as they swayed together across the polished floor. Hermione hadn't danced in years and she felt euphoric as he held her hand in his and gently guided her movements with his large hand pressed against the small of her back. The heat from his hand felt glorious against her skin and she was lost in a swirl of blurred images and emotions. She kept her balance by focusing on Viktor's stabilizing form and allowing his gentle but firm hands to support her. Her eyes gazed into his and everything else simply melted away. After several minute, the music slowed and her eyes once again focused enough on her surroundings to see Ron glaring at her from the edge of the dance floor. Instead of the normal repentance, anger began to build in her.

'How dare he be angry with me for dancing. Why should I just sit alone all night being ignored?'

He was the one who had betrayed her with another woman, he was the one who had almost struck her in a childish fit. He had no right to be angry with her, no right to make her feel at fault for every little thing she did. She knew what he wanted. He wanted her to stop dancing and go back to the table to wait for him. She looked away from his glare, intentionally refocusing her eyes on the kind man who was holding her in his arms, refusing to give in this time. Tonight she would be happy, tonight she would be the girl she used to be, even if she had to take hell for it tomorrow.

The next morning, Hermione sat at the kitchen table feeling slightly ill again. She thought perhaps she had overdone it last night. She had danced for almost an hour before Viktor was called away. Ron had not spoken to her since, yet she didn't seem to mind his childish silent treatment this time. The hurt that usually accompanied his scorn was oddly absent this morning. She was contemplating this new realization when she suddenly flinched as a hand slammed the daily paper down in front of her, causing another painful spasm in her abdomen.

"Are you happy now?"

"What are you talking about? You scared me."

"This!"

Hermione looked down at the paper Ron had slammed down in front of her. Her eyes widened slightly as she took in the moving image of herself dancing with Viktor at last night's reception. Here in the light of day she could see the adoration in his eyes clearly and flushed at the realization that everyone else must have seen it too.

"Read it!"

Her eyes skimmed the headlines. 'Viktor Krum's Old Flame Still Burning'. The article went on to imply they were having a terribly illicit affair and that the identity of her baby's father was in serious doubt. Byline by Rita Skeeter. Hermione blushed miserably and she felt sicker than ever. She was not remotely up to the argument that she knew was inevitable.

"Is this your attempt at some kind of schoolgirl payback? Huh? You think because I make one mistake you can humiliate me in public like this?"

"I haven't done anything to you."

"I saw the way he looked at you! You must have done something to make that happen. Just how long have you been seeing him Mione?"

His eyes darted meaningfully to her middle. Shock at his accusation momentarily froze her thoughts.

"How dare you! I haven't seen him in years. I only met up with him again a week ago. How dare you suggest such a horrid thing!"

"Might explain his sending such extravagant gifts to another man's wife."

"Don't be disgusting. I've never been with anyone but you. Not that you could say the same."

"You better not have Mione! You will never see him again. And you will send those bloody gifts back!"

"No, I won't. He's my friend. I told you I won't hurt him like that."

"Yes, you will."

For the second time in years Hermione held her ground.

"No Ron, I will not."

She was only slightly unnerved by the fury in his eyes.

"How dare you! You won't embarrass me like this Mione. If you think I'm going to have people laughing at me for having a whore for a wife, you're crazy. If you won't get rid of them, I will!"

He stormed into the nursery and drew his wand aiming it at the hand carved cradle. Hermione, furious at his behavior placed herself firmly between him and the nursery.

"No! Stop it!"

Hermione grabbed for his wand and tried to deflect the curse that was about to fly causing fury to erupt in him. Before she realized what had happened she had fallen to the floor from a rough shove, hitting her cheek on the edge of the dresser on the way down. She was on her knees reeling from the stinging welt on the side of her face. She looked up at him completely stunned, holding one hand against her burning cheek, the other cradling her stomach. Ron was looking down at her in shock and confusion, as though he was trying to make some kind of sense of what he had just done.

"Hermione I.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

He reached down to help her up. She pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone."

He watched, speechless, as she reached out and lovingly caressed the wooden cradle he had tried to obliviate, a nasty red mark slowly turning to a bruise on her cheek and shame consumed his features. He slowly backed out of the room, unable to meet her gaze and quietly left the house.

After a long while Hermione pulled herself to her feet only to double over in pain. Alarmed, she slowly walked over to the sofa as another sharp pain ripped through her abdomen. These pains were different than before and the intensity of them frightened her as she suddenly realized she was probably in premature labor and completely alone.

"Oh Merlin. Please, no. Please baby, it's too soon."


	8. Chapter 8

Viktor had tossed and turned restlessly for most of the night, tormented by his current dilemma. Since he had found Hermione again, visions of what could have been consumed his thoughts. Common sense told him to face reality and stop torturing himself, but his heart would not allow him to let her go. After holding her in his arms on the dance floor last night, he knew that simply letting her go was no longer an option for him. He now struggled with the difficult choice before him. He could try to win her back despite her marital status or be content with stealing precious moments with her whenever he could to sustain himself. He knew the course of action he wanted to take. He wanted to profess his love for her, win her heart back from Weasley, and take her and her baby away where they would both be cherished the way they deserved. But he also knew with her so close to term, it would be selfish to put her in that position. She needed stability and peace of mind right now. Finding out that he still loved her and being asked to leave her husband would only cause her more stress. He knew he could never do that to her in her present condition, he cared about her too much to be that self-centered.

It was almost dawn when he finally made his decision. He would keep his promise to her and remain at a respectable distance, keeping his love for her to himself, but he would not give her up this time either, at least not completely. He had made peace with the fact that he needed to be near her, needed to make sure she was safe and happy. He would go to her after practice tomorrow as planned and help her set up the nursery, and whatever else she needed that her fool of a husband refused to provide, he would provide. He would be her friend and take care of her for as long as she needed him. If that's all he could in good conscience ask of her, it would have to be enough. With his decision made he slowly drifted to sleep, his dreams filled with Hermione's sweet smile and soft auburn curls.

He was slightly irritated the next morning when he realized his visit would be delayed slightly. The team coach was in a foul mood and had assigned them all double practice as a 'reward' for losing to the German team last week. Normally he would not have minded the extra practice, flying had always been his one true joy in life. In the air, he felt free and alive. When he was younger he was sure nothing would ever compare to the elation he felt flying high in the air with nothing but the sun and wind for company. That belief had been forever altered the year he turned eighteen. It was during that year that he discovered that it was possible to love something even more than flying. The pretty, capable witch who had unexpectedly usurped the coveted place that flying had always held in his heart, the girl he believed had been lost to him, was now waiting for him in London, and at that moment his soul craved her company more than it craved being in the air. After the grueling practice was finally called, he had quickly showered, changed and was about to depart for London when his friend's voice delayed his departure yet again.

"Viktor, vait! Haff you seen this?"

"Seen vhat?"

He tentatively took the British paper that Sergei handed him, knowing it was probably just more vile gossip about him that seemed to circulate endlessly. He never quite understood why people would want to read lies about his family, his friends, his sex life even. Anything and everything seemed to be fair game. He had been warned this would happen when he began his Quidditch career in his early teens, but he hadn't been prepared for the downright viscousness of it all. The stories were embarrassing and sometimes infuriating at first, but over time he had grown anesthetized to them. While he was no longer as disturbed by them, he remained confused by the steady demand for such stories. Even more confusing at that moment was why Sergei, who knew he didn't read any of those articles anymore, would be handing him one of them.

"You know I do not read that trash."

"I know, but I think you vill vant to read this vone."

Concerned by the seriousness of his voice, Viktor looked down at the front page to see an image of himself and Hermione dancing at last night's reception. As he quickly read the filthy innuendo, thinly disguised as news, about his Hermione, his blood boiled. A stream of Bulgarian profanity escaped his lips as he angrily crumpled the paper and threw it to the floor.

"Vhy are they allowed to print such things?"

"I'm sorry Viktor. I thought you should know before you get to England. I guarantee everyone there has read it."

"Vonderful. She is under enough stress vithout these lies. They haff no vright to print such things about her!"

"Didn't make you look to good either Viktor."

"I do not care vhat they print about me! I am used to it, she is not, and she should not haff to be. They haff no vright to say such things about her!"

Sergei hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Can I ask you something, without getting my ass kicked for it?"

"Depends on the something."

"Is it true?"

Viktor shot him an angry look.

"Not the part about her baby. The part about you still having a thing for her."

"A thing?"

"You know vhat I mean Viktor. Do you still luff her?"

Viktor stared at him for a long moment, carefully considering his response. He knew despite his irresponsible and often reckless nature, Sergei would not reveal anything told to him in confidence.

"Yes, I luff her. I haff alvays luffed her. Are you happy now?"

"No. I vill be happy vhen I see you go and fight for her."

"Sergei, is too late now, she is married, she is vith child."

"Viktor, I saw the vay she looked at you last night. I do not think she is as married as you might think. You let her go once, do not make the same mistake this time. Not everyone gets a second chance like this. Do not waste it. Vhat are you vaiting for, go to her!"

Moments later, as Viktor apparated outside her door, he was still fuming about the article Sergei had shown him. He hoped to hell she hadn't read it, knowing how much it would upset her. He took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock on the door, silently noting how little protections were cast about the place. A few simple curses would allow even the most inept of wizards easy entry. He shook his head angrily at how little care Weasley was taking of her, as he waited for her to open the door. His heart froze in his chest at the frightened, pain filled scream that he knew instantly was his Hermione.

After Ron had left her alone, Hermione had sat as still as possible for a long while, willing herself to be calm, willing the pains to subside, but they had only became more and more intense and frequent. She knew she would have to risk apparating to the hospital but her wand was in the bedroom, which at that moment seemed miles away. So distracted by the seriousness of her situation, she did not even notice the soft pop of someone apparating at her front door.

As the sharp, stabbing pain subsided slightly Hermione had been about to struggle to her feet when a soft rap on the front door startled her, sending another gut wrenching pain through her torso. The intensity of the pain had made her cry out in agony. The door was suddenly flung open with a spell Hermione was unfamiliar with, and she felt a wave of relief wash over her as she realized Viktor was now kneeling before her, his large hands holding her shoulders.

"Hermione? Vhat is vrong? Vhy vere you screaming?"

She straightened slightly and raised her head to look up at him and the nasty bruise forming on her cheek was suddenly all too visible. He reached out and gently placed his palm on her discolored cheek. The concern in his eyes quickly mixing with anger as he realized someone had hurt her.

"Vhat is this, Hermione? Who did this? Who hurt you? Veasley? Vhere is he?"

"Gone. Viktor, please, something is wrong. It hurts so badly. I'm so scared. It's too soon."

Viktor's eyes filled with fear as she doubled over and cried out in pain once more.

"Come, ve must go to hospital. Can you apparate?"

"Yyes. I think so. But, the book said not to."

"I know, but is quickest vay, ve must risk it. Vhere is your vand?"

Viktor quickly fetched her wand and helped her gently to her feet. She leaned gratefully into his supportive embrace and he held her protectively in his arms as they apparated together to St. Mungo's.

Soon after their arrival, Hermione lay in a hospital bed writhing in pain, while two healers worked frantically over her. Viktor sat nervously next to her holding her hand and caressing her hair, softly whispering comforting words in an effort to soothe her.

"Vill be all vright luff. I promise. Do not be afraid."

The head healer's wand was now emanating a deep red glow and the unfamiliar spells they had been casting over her suddenly ceased. Viktor looked up at the healer questioningly, wishing desperately he knew what it all meant. The healer looked back at him with a grave expression as he withdrew the wand that had been hovering over her midsection. The grim expression of both healers sent chills down his spine. Before he could ask any questions his attention was drawn back to Hermione who once again was screaming in pain. She gripped his hand tightly and when she looked up at him again there was fear and a hint of desperation in her eyes. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, knowing there was nothing he could do to protect her from it.

"Please, can you not give her something to take pain avay?"

"Yes, we can now. May I speak with you in the hall?"

Viktor brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"Ste se warna. I vill be vright back."

She gripped his hand tighter.

"Please, please don't leave me."

Viktor's heart shattered at her frightened plea.

He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, softly caressing her cheek.

"Shh. I vill not leave you. I vill neffer leave you. I promise, my angel. I am not going anyvhere, not this time."

He kissed her forehead tenderly. Reassured, she released his hand and instead gripped the sheets tightly, waiting for the next wave of pain. As the healer's aide began giving her a potion to drink to ease the pain, Viktor followed the healer into the hall.

"Vhat is happening?"

"She's gone into labor. Too late to stop it. We were hoping we could, that's why we held off on any medication, but there are some complications. If we try to stop it, things will only get worse. We're going to have to take the baby."

"But... is too soon for baby, no?"

"She's just over seven months, there's a chance the baby will make it, but if we don't do this your wife will die for certain."

Viktor stood frozen in place, not by the healer's assumption that he was her husband, but by the thought that his Hermione could actually be dying. His breath caught painfully in his chest as he tried to draw breath.

"Save her, please. Do not let her die, do you hear me! Do vhatever you haff to do."

The healer left him standing alone in the corridor shaky and sick. He was about to go back to Hermione when his eyes fell on the redheaded bastard who had caused all of this walking through the door. Harry and Ginny were scurrying in beside him. Viktor had sent word to Harry, but had definitely not expected to see Weasley walk through the door just then. Ginny spotted Viktor first and ran down the corridor towards him.

"Viktor? Where is she? Is she OK?"

Viktor never lifted his furious glare from Ron.

"No she is not. She is haffing baby. Something is vrong. They haff to take baby."

"Oh Merlin! Ron did you hear?"

"Yeah, I heard him. What's he doing here?"

A healer's assistant with several papers and a quill in his hands interrupted the tense interaction.

"Excuse me, I need you to sign papers for your wife's care."

"His wife!" She's my wife, not his."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought...please sign here."

"What's it for?"

"Its permission to take the baby. She's too out of it now to sign herself. We need a consent form."

"I..I dunno, maybe we should wait."

Viktor turned on him with pure hatred burning in his dark eyes.

"Vait! Vait for vhat? For her to die! Sign the fucking form!"

"How dare you talk to me like that? This is my decision, not yours. I need to think for a minute."

Harry looked at his friend in shock.

"Ron, what's to think about? They have to do it to save Hermione. Do you want both of them to die?"

"Of course not."

Ron looked sheepishly from the shocked expression of Harry and his sister to Viktor's murderous glare.

"All right, I just wanted to think about what was best. She's my wife you know."

"You lost the vright to call her that vhen you hurt her. If her baby dies it vill be your fault. No vone else's."

Harry looked dumbfounded, suddenly realizing more was going on than he or Ginny knew about. Viktor looked like he was ready to tear Ron's throat out with his bare hands and was openly accusing him of hurting Hermione. Harry turned a questioning gaze on Ron.

"What is he talking about Ron? What does he mean you hurt Hermione?"

"I did no such thing!"

Viktor stepped menacingly toward him.

"You lying little kopele! You hit her. She still has mark from vhere you raised your hand to her."

"I did not hit her! She fell. She hit her face on the dresser. I never hit her!"

Viktor looked at him with utter contempt and it took all of the self-control he possessed not to pummel him right then and there. He wanted nothing more than to beat him senseless for what he had done, for the pain he had caused Hermione.

"How did she fall? Go on, tell your friends how she fell! Tell them how you left her hurt and alone!"

Ron looked nervously at the astounded faces of Harry and Ginny.

"It's not as bad as he's making it sound. We had an argument is all. I..I only meant to push her out of the way. It was his fault anyway. If she'd just listened to me and gotten rid of that damn baby stuff none of this would have happened in the first place."

Rage took possession of Viktor and before anyone could intervene he had Ron by the throat, pushing him viciously up against the wall. Ron struggled to break free, but Viktor overpowered him easily, his hand slowly constricting Ron's throat as he struggled for breath.

"You hurt her! You make her lose baby and now you try to blame her! I should kill you vright now, you arrogant bastard!"

Harry and Ginny could not loosen his iron hold on Ron's throat one iota and Harry was sure that if several healers hadn't intervened to help haul Viktor off of him, Ron would be dead at the hands of the suddenly bloodthirsty Bulgarian.

Harry now found himself standing between Ron and the large man who towered over him, hoping to hell he could diffuse the situation. He had never seen Viktor respond so violently, not even on the Quidditch field. He knew Ron must have done something truly heinous to cause such a reaction from someone as calm and reserved as he knew Viktor to be. Harry kept his voice as calm as possible as he tried to reason with him.

"Viktor. Don't do this. I have no idea what's going on here, but this isn't going to help Hermione, is it?"

Immediately upon hearing her name, Viktor calmed slightly and glanced quickly down the hall remembering his promise not to leave her. He tried to reign in his fury as he slowly backed away. He had never lost his temper like that before, had never wanted to hurt another human being before, and the fact that Ron had made him feel such hatred only angered him further. He knew that Harry was right, he needed to pull himself together for Hermione's sake. Now was not the time for pay back, no matter how much he deserved it.

"Keep him avay from me! Keep him avay from Hermione, or I svear to you I vill kill him."

As Viktor turned and went back to Hermione, Harry stared down at his old friend who was coughing and gasping for breath now that Viktor's hands had been removed from his throat.

"I can't believe you would do this Ron. You hurt Hermione and then just left her there? What's the hell is wrong with you? You risk your own wife and baby's life because you couldn't get your own way for once?"

Being chastised by Harry of all people, in front of his baby sister who now stood crying and looking at him with disgust kept him silent. At the open revulsion clearly evident on both of their faces, he began to realize just how badly his part in all of this actually looked now that the truth was out, and that there would be no way to rationalize what he had done this time. He could feel everyone turning on him and he frantically tried to think of some way to appease them, to keep them from taking her side.

"I'm sorry all right? I never meant for any of this to happen. I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't. It's not as bad as it sounds. I just... I'll fix this, I'll fix everything."

"I think it might be too late for that Ron."

Harry put his arm around his sobbing wife and led her away from Ron, who found himself suddenly standing completely alone.

Bulgarian translations:

Ste se warna - I will be right back

kopele - bastard


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione groggily began to awake from a deep sleep and found herself in a room that was not her own. She struggled to make sense of where she was as she slowly fought for consciousness. She felt a soreness throughout her abdomen, but more disturbing to her than the pain was the odd emptiness inside of her. She looked down at her now substantially flatter stomach where she had carried another life for seven and a half months and cold fear coursed through her veins, as she began to recall the day's events. Panic-stricken, she struggled to rise only to find herself being gently restrained by Viktor who had just come unnoticed through the door.

"Hermione, please lie still. Is going to be OK. You must vrest now."

"My baby?"

Her lip trembled as she waited to hear the awful words she knew were imminent. He quickly took her hand in his to reassure her.

"Is all vright. She is fine. They say she is doing vell."

As the meaning of his words sunk in, Hermione was suddenly able to breathe again.

"She?"

"Yes, she is beautiful little girl. So tiny though. I haff neffer seen such a small baby. Mind you, I haff not seen many babies, so I am no expert on this. The healers all say she vill be fine though. They say she is very strong for such a little girl."

"Where is she? I want to see her."

"Soon. They are going to bring her in for you. She is so very small, so they say they must be very careful. Just vrest now, please?"

A tear slid down her face as she gingerly leaned back against the pillow. Viktor brushed it away with his thumb and gently ran the back of his index finger down the partially healed bruise on her cheek.

"The healing charms haff begun to vork. You vill feel much better soon. Pain is bad?"

"Not as bad as before."

Viktor had so many questions he wanted to ask her right then. He wanted to know everything that Ron had ever done to her and find out why she had stayed with him for so long. He wanted to tell her he loved her and take her far away from this place, where he could protect her from anyone who wanted to hurt her. But he kept silent. She needed to rest now and let the healing charms restore her. There would be time for that discussion later when she was stronger. He reluctantly rose to leave.

"I should leafe now and let you sleep."

"Viktor?"

"Yes?"

"Do..do you have to leave?"

"Vould you like for me to stay?"

"Could you, just for a little. I don't want to be alone right now."

Viktor sat back down beside her, claiming her hand once more.

"I vill stay for as long as you vish. You neffer haff be alone, Hermione."

"Thank you."

After a long moment, his resolve to wait weakened and he asked her the question that had been in his thoughts since this morning.

"Hermione, has he hurt you before?"

She looked down at her hand still dwarfed in his. She was still ashamed to admit to Viktor that she had knowingly allowed herself to be treated so badly for so long, certain he would think less of her if he knew just how far she had lowered herself.

Viktor, noting her reluctance to confide in him, was pained that she found it this difficult to trust him the way she used to.

"Please, please talk to me. He has hurt you, no?"

She selected her words carefully.

"He's never been violent before, if that's what you're asking."

He saw easily through her attempts at evasion and his fears over her situation were confirmed. He had to fight down the urge to find Weasley and finish what he had started earlier.

"Perhaps he has not hit you, but he has hurt you just the same, has he not?"

She thought about all the times he had belittled her, criticized her, outright insulted her, and cheated on her. The constant verbal and psychological onslaught, and his betrayal had hurt even worse than the mark he had left on her cheek. With that realization, she looked back up into the dark eyes gazing down at her with such concern and affection and suddenly realized she didn't want to hide things from him anymore. She wanted to confide in him the way she used to.

"Yes, I suppose he has."

"Vhy did you not tell me before?"

"I thought...maybe I could change things, that maybe...it was my fault."

The look of absolute disbelief on Viktor's face surprised her.

"You believe this? Believe you caused him to behave this way?"

"I did. For a long time."

He shook his head in bewilderment, unable to comprehend why she would think such a thing.

"Hermione, I haff no vright to interfere vith your life, but I cannot stand by and let somevone hurt you. I care for you very much. I vill respect your vishes, but please, you must think of yourself and your child now. You must not allow this to continue. You haff done nothing to deserve this any more than this little baby has. If you cannot do this for yourself, then perhaps you find the strength to fight for her. She needs you."

"I know. Thank you Viktor. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been here today. I'm sorry I put you through all this, though."

"Do not be sorry. I am glad I vas here."

"Me too."

Not long after, Viktor left an anxious Hermione, with a promise to return quickly, and went to check on the baby for her. He knew Hermione would not be able to rest without seeing her baby first no matter how tired she was or how much he pleaded with her. Soon after he left, two healer's aides slowly wheeled the baby into Hermione's room. She turned on her side to look at the sleeping form of her little girl.

'Viktor was right, she is so tiny.'

Hermione reached through the glowing field of the incubator that was magically monitoring her breathing and heart rate and gently touched her small hand. As she gazed at her precious little girl, she suddenly realized just how close to losing her she had actually come. Her small hand closed slightly around her finger and a wave of protectiveness flowed through her. Anger began to well up inside of her, anger at both herself and Ron for risking her baby's life. As she struggled to understand how she could have let this happen, Ron stepped in behind the aides who had just exited. It was the first time she had seen him since the terrible argument this morning. The whole ugly scene came back to her vividly at the sight of him. She suddenly thought about Viktor's words, thought about her parents, thought about her child that lay there completely dependent upon her, and she knew what she needed to do. She was a Gryffindor, she was a Granger, she was a mother. She was not the weak-hearted fool she had molded herself into over the past two years in a ridiculous attempt to cling to a childish fantasy.

"Hey Mione. She's beautiful huh?"

She refused to meet his eyes and her voice was cold as she answered him.

"Yes, she is."

"Look, I know I've messed up, but...I'm gonna make it up to you, you'll see. You and Rosie."

Hermione looked up at him confused.

"Rosie?"

He looked at her with an almost smug expression on his face.

"Yup, Rose Weasley. Nice, huh?"

"You named her.. named her without me?"

He was slightly taken aback by the open anger in her voice.

"Well, you were out cold and they asked me if we had chosen a name. I filled out the paperwork for the birth certificate, so it's official. What, you don't like it?"

"I was going to name her after my mother. Helen."

"I don't remember you're saying that."

"Maybe that's because you never asked."

"Look what difference does it make? She needed a name and now she has one. I swear Hermione all you want to do is fight."

"No, Ron. I don't want to fight anymore. I'm through fighting."

Ron was taken aback by the firm, determined tone in her voice. A voice he hadn't heard since they were officially bonded.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, I'm through. I can't believe it took almost losing my baby to understand, but I do now."

"Understand what?"

"That you don't love me. That no matter what I do you're not going to change. Sometimes I think you must actually hate me, that you actually want to hurt me. You couldn't do the things you do if you didn't."

"What are you saying Mione? That what happened today is all my fault?"

"I'm saying that this was a mistake. A mistake I helped cause. A mistake I need to fix."

"You're just tired Mione. You don't know what you're saying. You'll feel better once you get home."

"No Ron. You're not listening to me. I'm not coming home, and neither is my child."

"You...you're leaving me? Now? We just had a baby, Mione!"

"No, I had a baby. I won't take my little girl back into a house with that much hate. She is never going to know what that's like, I promise you."

He watched grimly as she began to slide the gold band off of her finger and held it out for him.

"Take it. I don't want it anymore."

Hermione was slightly surprised when he silently reached out and took the ring she offered him without argument. She looked at his face and saw only resignation and what looked surprisingly like relief, and she suddenly realized he was not going to fight this at all.

"Mione, I..."

"I just have one question Ron. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you marry me if you hate me this much? Did you ever love me?"

"Of course I did."

"Then...why?"

Ron looked away unable to meet her gaze. Hermione realized no answer would be forthcoming and refocused her attention on the tiny sleeping form next to her.

"Just go. Don't come back. We'll be just fine on our own."

Ron walked slowly towards the door pausing to look back once before he left.

"She..she is beautiful Mione."

Hermione lay next to her daughter's incubator, still and somber for a long while after his departure. She knew she'd made the right decision, but now that it was over, other more practical worries now occupied her mind. She had no one, no family, no husband, no home, no money to speak of, nothing. The sudden reality of being completely on her own for the first time in her life frightened her and she had no clue what to do next. She didn't even have a home for her baby. She was beginning to panic a bit by the time Harry and Ginny came in.

Ginny had composed herself, since the ugly incident in the hall and was now gushing over Rose.

"Oh Hermione she's beautiful. When did you guys decide on Rose?"

"We didn't. Ron did."

Ginny's smile fell and she looked at Harry helplessly. Harry sat down on the bed next to her, careful not to jostle the bed.

"I'm sorry Mione. I didn't know things had gotten this bad between you guys."

"I left him Harry. I told him not to come back."

Harry just nodded his head sadly.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Ginny looked frantic.

"Please Hermione, I'm sure he didn't mean it. He loves you. I know he does. Please can't you just give him another chance?"

"Ginny, I've given him years of chances. I was always so sure, if I just loved him enough or tried harder to make him happy, he'd change. I was a fool, but I won't let my baby suffer for my stupidity."

"But maybe Rose.."

"He never even wanted her Ginny. I don't think he ever really wanted me either. Please try and understand, I almost lost my little girl. He just left me there. If it hadn't been for Viktor, we both could have died."

Ginny was crying in earnest now. Harry wrapped his arm around her and reached down to take Hermione's hand in his.

"What are you going to do?"

"I..I'm not sure just yet. I guess I hadn't thought that far ahead. I'll have to find a place to live, and maybe see if I can go back to work early, they'll let me work from home I think. I'll figure something out."

"Don't worry about all that now, Hermione. Come stay with us until you get your strength back and get things settled."

"Harry, I can't do that."

Ginny gently sat down next to her, briskly wiping her tears away before facing her.

"Of course you can. You may not be with my brother anymore, but you're still my sister and you're staying with us. That's final."

"Thank you Ginny. Did you see Viktor out there anywhere?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged a bemused look before Harry answered.

"Uh, yeah actually, he was out there a while back demanding, not asking mind you, demanding that they bring the baby to you immediately, or, and I quote, he "vould do it for them and they vould be very sorry." They had that baby in here within minutes. He can be kinda scary when he gets riled.

Harry suddenly sobered before he continued.

"But then he saw Ron headed this way and I think he thought it would be best to stay clear for awhile to avoid anymore trouble."

"Trouble, what trouble?"

"Well, he kinda got into a row with Ron in the waiting room a while ago. He told us he'd be back once Ron was gone. I suspect he'll be back soon though, don't worry."

Hermione smiled softly.

"I'm not worried. He promised."

Harry had no idea what Viktor had promised her, but he was taken aback by Hermione's calm certainty that Viktor would keep that promise and realized there might just be more between them than anyone knew, perhaps more than Hermione even knew, or had yet admitted to herself anyway. He watched Hermione smiling down at her new daughter and chose to keep his thoughts to himself, but he began to suspect that they would all be seeing a whole lot more of Viktor Krum now that Ron was out of the picture.


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks after being released from the hospital, Hermione was slowly adjusting to her new home with Harry and Ginny. The first thing she had seen upon arriving at their home was Viktor waiting patiently for them on the front step. A warmth filled her heart upon finding him there waiting for her. He had visited her every evening while she was in the hospital, even after the days he spent at grueling practices, but she had not expected him to be waiting here when she arrived. Her heart fluttered in her chest as he rose and walked over to meet them, kissing her cheek lightly. As his eyes slid down to the small white blanket that Rose was bundled in, he held his arms out for her.

"May I?"

Hermione smiled and carefully let him take Rose from her arms. She marveled at how tiny she looked in his large frame.

"Hallo, little one."

She watched silently as Viktor ambled into the house ahead of them, Rose safely secured in his arms. Ginny placed an arm around Hermione's shoulder and began to lead her into the house.

"Come inside Hermione. I'll show you your room."

Hermione was speechless when Ginny showed her the room that had been set aside for her and she saw that of all her things were already there. She had not been looking forward to making the trip home to retrieve her belongings, and now she realized they had taken care of that unpleasant duty for her while she was still recovering. Even her beloved Crookshanks was curled up by the window.

"Ginny, thank you."

"You like it?"

"Of course I do."

"Good. Now let's take a look at Rose's room."

"Rose's room?"

"Yes, come on."

Hermione followed her into the next room where Viktor was placing a sleeping Rose into her crib. She looked around the room and saw all of Rose's things that Viktor had bought for her, plus several new items scattered about the room.

"Ginny you didn't have to do all this. Rose could have stayed in the same room with me. I didn't want you and Harry to be this put out."

"Hey, we just provided the room, Viktor did the rest. He was very insistent that everything be perfect."

Hermione looked over at Viktor from her place at the door and watched as he gently covered her sleeping Rose with a soft baby blanket and felt a strong surge of affection that surprised her. Ginny squeezed her shoulder slightly before leaving the room.

Viktor approached her quietly as though afraid his footsteps would wake Rose. His voice was just above a whisper.

"Room is good?"

"The room is beautiful. Thank you. I don't know how I'll ever even begin to repay you for all you've done for us."

"Is not necessary. Being repaid is not vhy I do this for you."

He reached out and gently brushed back a stubborn curl that had escaped from the loose knot she had tied them in. His eyes gazed down at her with unabashed affection. She was at a complete loss as to how to respond to such an unfamiliar emotion being directed at her. She understood the meaning behind his words, she knew what the look in his eyes was conveying, but she had no idea how to respond. She had no experience with dealing with such open displays of affection. The last time she had been treated this way was when she was a girl and this same man had shown a similar affection for her then as well She was as nervous and unsure now as she had been back then. She silently reprimanded herself for acting like such a childish schoolgirl and tried to think of something to say that wouldn't sound idiotic. Rose's crying saved her from herself as she evaded his attention on the pretext of checking on her.

Only a few short months later, without anyone even realizing it, Viktor had become an integral part of the new Potter/Granger household. He seemed to find a way to see Hermione and Rose every day, spending all his Quidditch-free hours with them. It had suddenly become commonplace to find him at the dinner table with the rest of the household each evening. Hermione often watched in awe during those hours, as he held Rose like she was a priceless jewel, speaking to her in soft Bulgarian. She often found herself wondering why Ron never felt the same way about his daughter as Viktor did. Perhaps he didn't want a wife, but how could he not care for his own child? She was pondering this fact as she watched Viktor trying to keep Rose occupied while the rest of them were clearing the table. Her thoughts abruptly evaporated as he addressed her and asked an unexpected question.

"Hermione. I haff game in Germany tomorrow."

She felt a sudden pang at realizing he would be gone for days this time. She hadn't realized how much she looked forward to his company until that moment.

"Oh. For the semifinals?"

"Yes. Vill haff to stay for three days for practice and game on Saturday. Vould you like to come vith me?"

The thought of being alone with Viktor for three days was both enticing and frightening and she struggled for an answer for his unexpected invitation.

"To Germany? I...I don't know."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other meaningfully before Harry spoke.

"Go on Hermione. You've been in this house for months now. You need to get out for awhile. It sounds like fun."

"But, Rose."

"Harry and I can take care of Rose for a few days. Don't worry about that. Go!"

Hermione looked into Viktor's expectant eyes knowing what he was hoping for her to say and she gave in.

"All right. Why not."

Two days later Hermione was wandering happily through the museums in Germany. While Viktor was at pre-game practices she had spent much of her time exploring the city. She hadn't felt so free and happy in years and she was glad she had ignored her nerves and agreed to accompany him here. As the sun began to set, she slowly walked back to the hotel where Viktor had secured two suites. She hadn't realized they would be staying in such an extravagant hotel and she had been somewhat flustered by the luxurious accommodations. She was in her suite getting ready for his arrival, knowing he wanted to go out for dinner tonight. She was looking forward to the evening, but was still nervous about handling the emotions that being alone with him always seemed to elicit from her. Without Rose as a buffer, she felt herself being drawn closer to him than ever.

She was feeling more confident when she managed to get through another romantic dinner without making too much of a fool of herself. They headed back to the hotel early as it was the night before the semifinals and he needed to be at the stadium early in the morning. He walked her slowly to her room and as she opened the door, he took her hand and pulled her closer to him, gently kissing her lips. He pulled back and kissed her forehead tenderly.

" Leka nosht. Good night Hermione."

Hermione had trouble sleeping that night, replaying that kiss again and again.

'Had he expected more?'

She worried most of the night that he had expected her to sleep with him tonight, their last night together before returning home. She knew she wasn't ready for that, wasn't sure if she ever would be. But she also knew she would have to make that decision soon. Late into the night she managed to push the troubling thoughts from her mind long enough to fall asleep.

Early the next morning Viktor met her in the hallway and kissed her lips quickly before they headed out to the stadium. He led her to what was obviously the team box, reserved for family and friends, before he went off to join his team. As the game began, Hermione found herself enraptured by his swift and graceful motions as he surveyed the area for any flash of golden wings, while deftly avoiding both intentional and unintentional bludgers that threatened to knock him off his broom. She had no clue who was winning or what the other players were doing. Her eyes never left him even as he easily outmaneuvered the German seeker to claim his prize hours later. She watched as the Bulgarian team took several victory laps past the roaring crowds and began to think there was something to this game after all. Everyone else from her box had begun filing out to join the celebration below leaving Hermione alone, watching from above. So distracted by the colorful revelry taking place below her, she failed to notice the three figures who paused as they were passing her box, nor did she notice when they walked up behind her until a familiar sneering voice alerted her to their presence.

"It is you, isn't it Granger? We didn't think it was possible. Not in this box."

Hermione's smile quickly evaporated as she turned from the spectacle below to see a sneering face of a Slytherin she hadn't seen since the academy along with two other men she didn't recognize looking mockingly at her. She hadn't thought about the Slytherins in years, but now that he was standing in front of her with that same mocking gaze, she was forced to remember all the times he had joyfully tormented her back at the academy.

"What do you want?"

"From you? Not a thing. We are just trying to fathom exactly what you are you doing here, in a box reserved for...important people?"

She turned deliberately away from them to watch as the Bulgarian team flew past and headed for the pitch below. Viktor waved down at her as they passed, an unusual smile on his dark features.

"So it's true is it?"

She turned back to face the three intruders.

"Are you still here?"

"I seem to be immobilized by the sight of a pathetic mudblood like you still leading Viktor Krum around like a dog. What the hell is that man thinking? Hundreds of pureblood girls just waiting for the chance to shag him and he's still wasting his time with you. Maybe he's taken one to many bludgers to the head."

He looked her up and down disdainfully while his friends laughed at his lecherous insults.

Hermione tried to ignore them, knowing from past experience they were just trying to get a rise out of her. His comments had hit hard though, mirroring her own long-held beliefs she was not good enough for Viktor. She struggled to keep her composure and tried to focus on the celebratory crowds swarming the field below. A group of screaming girls caught her eye and she found herself watching them closely. She was struck by how beautiful, confident and downright sexy they all were. She knew she didn't compare to any of them. Why would Viktor be spending so much time with her when he could have one of them? Hell, he could have all of them if he wanted.

"You know what I think it is guys? I think its just the simple fact that he never got the chance to shag little miss perfect back in school. She was too far above everyone else to put out in school like the other girls, so he still needs to cross her off his list of conquests. Why don't you do the man a favor Granger and give it up, so he can move on to 'purer' women."

His cronies were now openly leering at her. She was suddenly more frightened than annoyed, as she realized they might have more than taunting her on their minds.

"Get away from me."

They ignored her and instead began to fan out cutting her off from any escape route.

"I don't know fellas, she couldn't even keep Weasley satisfied so how good could she be anyway? The kind thing for her to do would be to give Krum a taste so he can see what he's definitely not missing."

Disturbed by their increasingly filthy comments, Hermione desperately wanted to flee, but they were quite effectively blocking the door. She stood stonily, determined not to let them see any emotion.

"I dunno, maybe she already has and there's something about her only Krum knows about. Maybe she has some sort of special 'talent'."

"You may have something there. Is that right Granger? Is there something special you do for Krum?"

Hermione backed away to the edge of the box nervously as he approached her, looking her up and down once again, only this time with lust instead of disdain in his eyes.

"What is it then? Come on tell us. Or maybe you'd like to show us instead."

Hermione managed to quickly evade him as he lunged for her, but he instantly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He forced her head back with one hand gripping her hair and tried to force a kiss on her. The attack stopped as suddenly as it had begun. Hermione looked up fearfully to see him land solidly on the stone floor with Viktor standing over him, and a wave of relief washed over her. His two friends quickly ran off and left him to fend for himself.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No."

He roughly pulled him up off the floor by his hair and threw him against the stone wall. He put his hand around his throat, effectively constricting his airway.

"I remember you. You should haff taken the advice I offered you years ago. I told you then vhat vould happen if you did not leave her alone, didn't I?"

Unable to speak with the hand gripping his throat, he nodded frantically.

"Remember now, do you? If you ever touch her again, you ever come near her again, you vill not live long enough to regret it. Now, unless you vant to go over the railing and take the fast vay down, I suggest that you get the hell out of here!"

He threw him unceremoniously out the door and down several stone steps and watched him scamper away before turning his attention to Hermione. She looked pale and shaky and as he pulled her into his arms he could feel her body trembling.

"Come, I vill take you home."

Hermione allowed him to lead her from the stadium, still reeling from his unintended revelation that he had been the reason some of the Slytherins had let up on her during the year he was at the academy. She hadn't made that connection before. That year had been one of the easier times for her, but she had simply assumed at the time that her tormentors had been preoccupied with the tournament. He had never told her he was the cause of them keeping their distance. She hadn't realized that he had been protecting her from them that whole year.

Once home Viktor asked her for at least the tenth time if she was really OK.

"Yes, I'm fine, really."

"I am sorry. I should not haff let that happen to you."

"It's not your fault. I..I really did have a good time this week Viktor. Thank you for inviting me. It was good to get out for awhile."

"Good, then you come to finals vith me next veek, yes?"

She thought only for a second before letting her heart answer.

"Yes, if you like."

"I vould like that very much Hermione."

A few days later, Hermione was hurrying home from the publishers. After critically assessing her financial situation she realized she needed to start getting more articles reviewed if she was going to provide for Rose and not have to rely on Harry and Ginny's generosity forever. She had gone to drop off some completed articles and had expected to be home much sooner than she was. But traveling with an infant was a more time consuming ordeal than she had expected and everyone at the office had wanted to see Rose, causing minutes to turn into an hours. It was her turn to cook and now she was running terribly late. She began to search the cupboards knowing she would not have time to go to the market for anything. Before she had found anything she was distracted by Rose who just wouldn't seem to settle. She was trying to hold Rose and find something for dinner at the same time when a knock at the door interrupted her hurried search.

Harried, she rushed to the door only to find Viktor smiling down at her.

"Viktor? I thought you were in France tonight?"

"PR event vas canceled, thankfully. May I come in?"

"Oh, yes of course. I'm sorry."

Hermione tried to surreptitiously brush her unkempt curls back after he passed her, knowing she looked dreadful at the moment. She couldn't do much more about it as Rose was still fretting in her arms. Viktor seemed to take no notice of her worn attire or her unkempt hair.

"Vhat are you two up to?"

"Oh, I'm supposed to be getting dinner. Harry and Ginny will be home soon and I was late getting back and Rose doesn't seem inclined to be put down after all the attention today, so I.."

He watched her with an amused expression as she rambled.

"Vell, there is only one solution for this then, you take care of little one and I vill cook dinner.

"You don't have to do that."

"You no think I can cook? I am very good cook. You vill see?"

He walked into the kitchen oblivious to her skeptical expression. He turned back to her and beckoned her away. She smiled and shook her head in surrender and took Rose to her room, gently rocking her until she finally settled and drifted off to sleep. When she ventured back into the kitchen, she found Viktor was cooking pasta he had scrounged from the mostly empty cabinets and was finishing up preparations. She watched him unnoticed for a few minutes, marveling at how at home he looked before making her presence known.

"She's finally asleep."

"See, crisis is averted once again by Bulgarian ingenuity."

She walked over to the counter where he had stacked four plates for the table.

"Thank you Viktor. You really didn't have to do this you know."

He turned to face her and shifted closer. The heat from his body, which was now mere centimeters from hers, felt incredibly soothing and inviting. In an attempt to distract herself from the closeness of his body, she averted her gaze and looked up into his eyes, only to find that his eyes were even more disconcerting than his proximity. As he looked down at her with eyes clearly darkened with desire, a steady heat coursed throughout her body and she suddenly found her breathing becoming labored.

She thought briefly about moving away, but was frozen by the intensity of the want in his eyes and the thought vanished completely when he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. His kiss was light at first, but quickly became more passionate and intense. She trembled as she felt his tongue graze her lips and she found herself willingly parting her lips slightly, granting him permission to deepen the kiss. As his tongue met hers, his hands slid slowly around her waist. With one strong hand on the small of her back he pulled her closer while the other moved up and laced itself gently in her curls. The sensation of his mouth exploring hers and his body pressed firmly against her was overwhelming. She could feel his muscular chest against her breasts, his hips against hers and the firmness betraying his arousal against her pelvis. She had never felt such need, such pure wanting before and she was slightly unnerved by it. She whimpered softly against his mouth as the competing sensations overwhelmed her senses. He had broken contact with her lips and had begun to kiss his way down her neck, when they both heard the door open and managed to pull apart just before Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen. Harry took no notice of their odd breathlessness or Hermione's flushed cheeks.

"Wow, that smells really good. Hey Viktor. I heard the autograph session was canceled. Good to see you."

Harry prattled on as Viktor and Hermione stood as far apart as they could get from one another trying to compose themselves.

"Yes. Canceled. Thought I vould stop by. Is OK?"

"Of course, anytime. Especially if you're going to cook dinner."

Ginny was watching the interaction closely as she looked back and forth between him and Hermione. She had never seen Viktor so flustered or Hermione so nervous and quickly noticed how careful they were not to look at each other. She smiled knowingly as she suddenly realized that her and Harry had interrupted something more than cooking.

Later that night Hermione sat by Rose's crib thinking about what had happened between the two of them earlier. She knew he cared for her, that he wanted her, but the thought of becoming involved with another man, especially Viktor, was daunting. She cared for him, she always had, and there was no denying she desired him physically, but her past experience with Ron was making her leery of developing a more intimate relationship with him. She watched Rose sleep while she thought about how she was going to handle the situation. She had been biding her time knowing full well she had a difficult decision to make and putting it off would not make it any easier on either of them. The incident in the kitchen tonight had made her realize she couldn't put it off any longer. Her choices were clear, let her fear of intimacy drive him away, or admit her feelings for him and risk ruining their friendship if this relationship went the way her last one had. Neither choice seemed likely to end well. Ginny's voice interrupted her silent debate.

"Hermione, Harry and I are going to the lake for a bit. Would you and Rose like to come along?"

"Thanks Ginny, but I told Viktor I'd be here today. I think he's planning on stopping by for a bit. He wants to see Rose."

Ginny grinned knowingly at her.

"Uh-huh."

"What's that supposed to mean Ginny Potter?"

"Oh nothing, I just don't think its only Rose he wants to see. Maybe we could take Rose with us today, so you two can be...alone for a bit."

"Ginny, you're being ridiculous."

"Am I? It's obvious how he feels about you. It's not like he's been hiding it from anyone. The only thing I'm not sure of is how you feel about him. So, fess up."

How did she feel? She'd been trying to avoid that admission for months.

"I think...I think I..love him Ginny."

"Then what's so wrong about being alone with him?"

"I'm just not sure if I'm ready for that, but you're right... I think I'm going to have to deal with that soon."

"Deal with that? Merlin Hermione, you don't have to sleep with him if you don't want to. You act like it would be some kind of unpleasant chore."

She looked at Ginny hesitantly.

"Isn't it?" She laughed, only half joking.

Ginny looked at her momentarily stunned into silence.

"Hermione! Sex shouldn't be like that, you should be enjoying it, looking forward to it, not dreading it."

Hermione blushed slightly as she forced the question she had been wanting to ask Ginny for some time from her lips.

"Do you? You know, enjoy sex, Ginny?"

Ginny simply stared at her, suddenly realizing she was serious.

"OK we obviously need to talk here. Just how bad was it with my git brother?"

"It wasn't bad exactly, just..."

"Just what?"

"Embarrassing, painful sometimes."

The shock on Ginny's face made her wish she had kept her questions to herself after all.

"Oh Hermione. My brother really is an arse!"

"I don't think Ron was the problem Ginny. I mean, that girl at the memorial seemed to like it well enough, she came back several times."

The bitterness in her voice surprised her almost as much as Ginny.

"What girl? Did he screw around on you? That son of a bitch! OK, look you need to understand something right now. If you're avoiding a relationship with Viktor because of this whole sex thing, you're making a serious mistake. Viktor loves you, it'll be different with him, I promise you."

"Ron said he loved me too."

Ginny brushed a loose tendril out of her friend's troubled face.

"And I think he did in a way. But he wasn't ready to be a husband...or a lover apparently."

"Ginny..."

"You've just got to be honest Hermione. If things get serious and you start to feel afraid, tell him. Viktor wouldn't want you to pretend with him. That may have been enough for my git brother, but it won't be enough for Viktor."

Hermione knew Ginny was right, Viktor would be mortified to find out she had allowed him to take her to his bed even though she dreaded it. She also knew that he would never sleep with her unless she wanted it as much as he did. Viktor could always read her emotions so easily. She would never be able to pretend with him. He would know she was afraid in an instant. That was new, Ron had never seemed to care that she didn't share his desire, as long as she came to his bed when he wanted sex, that was enough. It was this more than anything physical that scared her. Viktor could read her emotions so easily, she wouldn't be able to hide anything from him, she never could. She had been able to shield herself with Ron, but with Viktor there was no defensive wall between them, she would be sharing so much more than just her body.

"Thanks Ginny."

"Hermione, you've never...you know...felt pleasure with a man have you?"

Hermione looked down at the floor. "No... and I'm not sure I ever will."

"Hermione, once you're with a man that truly loves you, a man you trust, you'll be able to let go. It's probably the single most wonderful physical experience ever, to let a man bring you to that place. I want you to know what that kind of pleasure is like Hermione. I think Viktor can make that happen for you if you let him. Do you trust him?"

"Yes, I always have."

"Enough to let go with him?"

"I..I think so."

"There's only one way to find out, Hermione. But you don't need to rush it. It will happen on its own."

"Ginny?"

"Yeah."

"Take Rose with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm sure."


	11. Chapter 11

An hour after Harry, Ginny and Rose had left the house, Hermione waited nervously for Viktor to arrive. She jumped at the long anticipated rap at the door. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and opened the door.

"Hi Viktor."

He kissed her cheek.

"Is awfully quiet. She is sleeping?"

"No. She's with Harry and Ginny. They took her to the lake with them."

"I see. Are you hungry? Ve could go out as vell. Not good for you to be in this house all the time."

Was she ready to be seen in public with Viktor again? People were already talking. She thought about all the vicious gossip that had appeared in the papers ever since they were seen together in Germany and almost suggested they stay in, but the hopeful, almost pleading look in his eyes changed her mind. She took another deep breath and pushed her reservations aside.

"Yes. I'd like that."

Two hours later the two arrived back home and were talking and laughing just like they had when they were younger. He reached up to push a soft tendril back from her face and his touch sent shivers through her body. The atmosphere quickly changed and she felt herself tremble as he pulled her close to him and claimed her lips in a searing kiss that left her feeling incredibly weak and compliant. He was soon trailing warm kisses down her throat the same delicious way he had the other night when they had been interrupted. Only this time she knew there would be no interruptions. His hands were caressing her shoulders and after a few moments she could feel the soft strap of her sleeveless blouse being gently pushed off her shoulder, baring it for his lips to explore. She felt herself being slowly eased back onto the sofa, a strong hand gently sliding up her outer thigh. Her mind raced as her body responded to him. She didn't know what to do, she was way out of her element. Ron had never touched her like this, no one had. As his hands continued to roam, sending the most delicious shivers through her body, he kissed her lips more passionately and deeper than before, eliciting a soft moan from her throat. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, a deep primal desire glimmering in them.

"I vant you so much Hermione. Please, if you do not vant this, tell me now."

"I..I want this Viktor. I just.."

"Vhat is it? Please, talk to me."

"I've...just never been with anyone but Ron before. I.."

Hermione stumbled over her words, unsure how to explain to him that her only experience with sex had made her dread intimacy. He sensed her distress immediately and as he gazed into her eyes as she fought for the words to explain, he suddenly understood what she was trying to say without the words she was unable to find. He realized now that Weasley had treated her as well in bed as he had everywhere else. He silently cursed himself for not realizing it before. Why would he have been any more careful with her physically than he had been emotionally? He knew now that she truly did want him, but was afraid it would be like before. The realization that it was this fear and not lack of affection that caused her to pull away from him all this time made his heart soar. He wanted her so much at that moment, wanted to show her what lovemaking really was, wanted to bring her the pleasure that she had obviously been denied in the past. He placed a soft kiss against her temple and then against her trembling lips.

"Shhh. Vill be alvright izgora. I promise. Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

He kissed her again as he lifted her from the sofa and carried her to her bedroom. He lay her down on the bed and began kissing her all over once again. His lips caressed her face, her neck, her shoulders, as he slowly began to disrobe her. She was lost in his touch and barely noticed as he slipped her blouse from her body and began trailing kisses over her breasts, sending a glorious heat radiating through her body. His shirt had already been discarded and the feel of his warm skin pressed against her own was almost too much pleasure to bear. She basked in his warmth as his hands began working her skirt buttons loose and she felt the soft fabric sliding off. His kisses trailed down from her breasts and his lips grazed her bared stomach. He felt her body tense and he moved back up her torso to look into her eyes.

"Is OK?"

"Yes, it's just, Rose.."

He looked at her surprised by her meaning. He smiled and kissed her chin lovingly.

"You think I care about scar? Is part of you. Ti si krasiva. You are beautiful."

His kisses resumed as her body relaxed once more at his loving reassurance, and he slowly worked his way back down her body, brushing his lips lightly over the scar on her abdomen, then skimming over her panties to kiss her inner thighs. She was breathing hard now, in desperate need of more contact. She moaned when she felt strong hands slowly pulling her panties away from her hot and swollen core. She had never felt such intense need, such unquenchable heat before. She was now completely nude beneath him, but did not feel the same sense of shame she had with Ron. The way Viktor's eyes skimmed her body with such heat, such desire, made her feel beautiful and uninhibited. She writhed desperately beneath him as he moved slowly back up her body, filled with need for something she could not name. She gasped as she suddenly felt the desperately needed friction as his fingers slid through her slick folds. She'd never felt anything so physically intense as his calloused fingers deftly caressed her so intimately. An intense and unfamiliar pressure was building in response to his light touch. She'd never experienced such intense pleasure, not even at her own hand. She didn't think she could take a second more, but at the same time, wanted the sensation to last forever. She threw her head back and arched her back as the pressure snapped sending the most incredible and powerful orgasm coursing through her body. He pressed hot kisses to her neck as she came beneath him, one hand clutched in his, fingers entwined, the other clutching his broad shoulder tightly.

She whimpered softly as her orgasm slowly subsided, leaving her feeling incredibly wet and open. She gasped once more as she felt him move deeper between her thighs and slide easily into her core. She gripped his back tightly as he began to move inside of her, slow and shallow. She'd never felt anything that compared to this. Ron had always been one for fast and hard from the get go. Viktor's soft and easy touch was making her desperate and open for more instead of tensing and bracing for pain as she had in all her past couplings. His touch was absolutely torturous in its slowness, its deliberateness. She soon found herself needing more. She needed to embrace him further.

"Viktor!"

At his breathless name being torn from her lips in invitation he slowly entered her until he was fully sheathed inside of her. She cried out in pleasure, now that he was completely filling her depths. He was larger than Ron, but even now there was no pain, just warmth and a pleasing friction. As she felt his hands caressing her flesh and his raspy voice muttering thickly accented Bulgarian in her ear as he filled her again and again, she finally understood. She was feeling this way because he had taken deliberate actions to make her ready for him, to make her desperate for him before he entered her. Ron had never done this, whether because he didn't understand the need or didn't care was irrelevant. She knew now that this is what lovemaking should be and she would never have any reason to fear intimacy with Viktor. She knew he would always make her feel this good, this loved. A tear slipped down her cheek at the revelation.

She felt him reach down between their joining and manipulate her once more as he continued to slide in and out of her. She didn't fight the sensations this time. She knew what they meant now and she closed her eyes and allowed the pressure to build as he caressed her from inside and out, until she tightened deliciously around his shaft that was now embedded deep inside her and let the explosions claim her. The tightening and convulsing of her walls around him pushed him to the edge and with a few shuddering thrusts he spilled inside her, hot and wet. For a few moments he lay on top of her totally spent, breathing heavily, kissing her throat.

After a few moments he pulled out of her leaving a noticeable void inside her. A deep satisfaction filled her senses, in sharp contrast to the post coitus relief she had always known when Ron would finally finish with her. Still panting slightly, Viktor rose up to kiss her face and alarm distorted his features as he noticed the remnants of the tear on her cheek.

"Vhat is vrong? Did I hurt you, luff?"

"No. I'm fine. That was...wonderful. I've never felt..."

He brushed the tear away and kissed her lips.

"Obicham te, izgora."

He rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. Hermione drifted off to sleep, secured protectively in his arms, her head safely nestled against his chest. She had never felt as safe and as loved as she did at that moment.

The next day Hermione was fixing lunch for herself and Rose unknowingly humming to herself. Ginny watched this for some time before interrupting her.

"So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Hermione. How was it with Viktor? Did you...?"

Hermione blushed slightly.

"Yes. You were right Ginny. It was...very different."

"Different good?"

"Different wonderful."

Ginny hugged her tightly, happy to see her friend so carefree and happy for a change. The spark that used to shine in her eyes had been reignited and Ginny could tell that Viktor had begun to pull the real Hermione back from wherever she had been hiding for so long.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione once again lay in Viktor's arms, exhausted from a night of lovemaking. As she reveled in the newfound warmth and safety of his embrace, she thought about the events that had led her to be here in his comfortable home, safely secured in his bed. Viktor had been coming to see both her and Rose whenever Quidditch training and games allowed and they spent every second of their time together, talking, laughing and making love. Neither had felt overly at ease making love with Ginny and Harry in the next room, so more often than not these days they could be found in his home instead of Harry and Ginny's. He had set up a second nursery for Rose just down the hall, which had made it easy to bring Rose along with them. This arrangement provided them with the time alone they craved without having to worry about disturbing any house mates. Without ever realizing when exactly it happened, they had become a threesome, a family. Everything was perfect as far as Hermione was concerned and at that moment she was blissfully happy. Her euphoria ended abruptly in response to the three simple words from the man who was holding her protectively against his chest.

"Stay vith me."

"What?"

"Stay vith me, here. You and Rose. I do not vant you to leave."

"Viktor. I..I don't think that would be a very good idea."

"Vhy not? I luff you Hermione. I haff all vays luffed you. Do you not believe this?"

"I do believe you Viktor, but..."

"But vhat? You do not vant to stay?"

"No, I want to stay Viktor, but people will talk more than they are already. Did you see the latest paper?"

"I no care vhat people think, only vhat you think. Do vhat vill make you happy Hermione, not them. Please stay vith me. Marry me."

"Viktor, you may not care what those people think, but what about your family? Your mother, she.."

At the mention of his mother, anger flashed in his normally gentle eyes, as he remembered the awful things she had said about Hermione.

"I no care vhat she thinks! I am sorry for vhat she said to you. She had no right."

Hermione's stomach clenched at the memory of the angry altercation she had witnessed between mother and son, knowing she had been the cause of the rift that had formed between them. His mother's venomous words upon finding her in Viktor's house a month ago were still etched in her memory. Hermione cringed remembering how she had argued with him in English to ensure Hermione heard every hateful word.

"You vill stay avay from my son! Get out of here!"

Hermione flinched slightly at the pure hatred in her eyes.

"Mama!"

They both turned at Viktor's sudden appearance.

"Mama, do not speak to her like that!"

"Vhy not? Vhat kind of spell has she cast on you to make you turn from your family?"

"Enough Mama."

"No! No son of mine vill keep a mudblood whore in his house!"

Fury swept across Viktor's face.

"Get out!"

"Get rid of her Viktor. If you stay here vith this...voman, you vill never be our son again!"

"I said get out!"

"Fine, if that is your decision. Just remember vhat I said. Vhen you come to your senses and throw her avay, do not come crawling back to us!"

Viktor watched the hurt fill her eyes and knew she was thinking about his mother's crushing insults and her threats to disown him.

"Hermione, I luff you. I no care vhat she thinks. Please don't let her cruelty decide for you. Marry me, stay vith me."

Hermione looked up into his eyes and saw only sincerity and love. No uncertainty or doubt clouded his eyes, causing her own doubts to quickly evaporate.

"Yes, Viktor. I'll marry you, if you're sure that's what you really want."

"Is vhat I haff vanted for very long time. I promise you, you vill never be sorry."

He pulled her back into his arms and any lingering reservations she had melted away beneath his gentle caress.

Several weeks later Hermione found herself looking at wedding gowns with Ginny. She ran her hand, now adorned with shimmering stones, down the silky satin gown that her eyes had wandered to repeatedly since their arrival at the rather high-end shop. Ginny had noticed her longing gaze and somehow convinced her to try the exquisite gown on. She knew she shouldn't have done so, as now she wanted the dress more than ever and it was far too expensive. She began to quickly unbutton the bodice, before she became even more attached to it, when Ginny came back in carrying a matching veil.

"Why are you taking it off so soon? It looks beautiful Hermione. Don't you like it?"

"Ginny, I can't afford a dress like this. Even if I could, it would be ridiculous to spend so much money on something so frivolous."

"A wedding dress is NOT frivolous Hermione. Besides that wasn't the question. The question was 'do you like it'?"

Hermione refused to look at her reflection as she made a failed attempt to casually dismiss it.

"It's all right I guess."

"Come on Hermione, you haven't been able to take your eyes off it since we came in here."

"Fine, I love it. But I still can't afford it."

"Look, I'm under strict instructions to get you whatever you want regardless of expense. So, take it off and lets have it wrapped up. Do you want the veil as well?"

"What are you talking about Ginny? Instructions from who?"

"The only thing your fiancé made me promise was that I make sure you get whatever you want and that you not pay for one thing. He's paying for everything, so lets go."

"He's what?"

"Viktor insisted that everything we get be charged to him. He made us promise. And I don't break my promises Hermione Granger."

Hermione looked at her friend, momentarily stricken.

"He shouldn't be doing that. It's not...how things are done."

"Big deal. He loves you Hermione. He wants you to be happy. He wants to do this for you. Let him do this one thing for you. Let someone take care of you for a change."

Hermione gently clutched at the coveted satin gown in her hands, touched by this new information about her fiancé. Quickly brushing a tear away she let Ginny lead her to the attendant to wrap up the gown.

Just two short months later, Hermione was preparing in the back room of the Bulgarian wedding hall with Ginny, wondering how her wedding day had arrived so quickly. Two months had seemed like such a long time, but now that she was just minutes away from her vows, it suddenly seemed like nothing. She slipped her wedding gown on and smoothed the soft flowing satin down as Ginny carefully buttoned the dress down her back. Her curls cascaded unchecked down her bodice. She smiled remembering how this was Viktor's one request. He hated it when she tried to control those unruly curls and had asked that she leave them be, just this once.

Ginny fastened the last button and looked at her appraisingly.

"There. You look beautiful Hermione. Where are your flowers then?"

"I think I left them in the other room."

"No worries, I'll get them for you. By the way mum and dad are here."

"They are?"

"Yeah. George is too. I told you they understood about you and Ron. You should see the way they've been looking at Rose all morning though. Mum loves kids, you know that. I think they kinda knew all along it wasn't going to work out with Ron. But they still love you Hermione, we all do."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you Ginny."

"Now don't cry. I spent an hour on that make-up!"

They laughed together and Ginny went to fetch her bouquet.

A soft knock on the door made her jump. She stood stock still as a large, hulking man with Slavic features came through the door. Hermione had seen pictures of Viktor's father, but had never met him until now. Remembering the ugly scene with Viktor's mother, she began to tremble slightly at the thought of yet another scene with this imposing, scowling man on her wedding day. She braced herself for the onslaught, but when he spoke his voice was far more gentle than she had expected.

"I am Petyr, Viktor's Papa."

"Yes, I've seen a picture of you and Mrs. Krum at Viktor's. I'm so glad you could be here. I didn't expect...I mean I didn't know if you could be here today."

Her voice quivered slightly and she struggled to steady her nerves. Mr. Krum looked down at the floor as though carefully contemplating his answer.

"I am glad to be here. I am sorry my vife could not be here also. She is...not vell today."

Hermione felt her face flush at his blatant lie.

"It's all right. You don't have to lie. She made it very clear what she thinks of me."

"Da. I am sorry for this. She vas raised...differently. She alvays expected Viktor to marry a..."

"A pureblood?"

"Da. Vhen Viktor first told us about you she was very angry. She forbid him to see you. After she find out you marry another, she vas sure it vas just a passing infatuation, a...a how you say...fling. Vhen she find out he marrying same British Muggle-born instead of one of the pureblood Bulgarian vomen she select for him, she vas... disappointed."

Hermione was touched at how he was struggling to explain things with such carefully phrased words.

"I never wanted to break up your family. I told Viktor maybe we should wait, but..."

"No child. Vaiting vill not change anything. Vill only make more people unhappy. My son loves you very much. Is true, he and his mother had bad fight, but he no back down this time. My son needs you, child. His Mama vill get over this in time and if not, Viktor has made his choice. He is a man now. For vhat it is vorth, I think he make good choice."

"Thank you, Mr. Krum."

"Please, call me Papa."

Tears came to her eyes as she looked into his gentle eyes that softened his harsh features and was reminded so much of Viktor.

"Thank you, Papa."

After Viktor's father left her, she stood looking nervously at her reflection when she suddenly saw someone else in the mirror she had been expecting even less than Viktor's father.

"Hello Mione."

She turned slowly to face him. She wasn't sure how she would feel upon seeing Ron again. Now he was standing just a few feet from her and she felt...nothing. Any love, infatuation, whatever it was she had felt was gone, but so was the anger that had consumed her after Rose's birth. At that moment she realized she was over Ron completely. She had moved on and he no longer held any power over her emotions.

"What..what are you doing here?"

"I..I just came to see you. I don't want to make any trouble. I just want to say I'm sorry, really sorry. I know you don't believe it, but I never meant to hurt you, I loved you. I really did."

"Ron please..."

"No, please hear me out. I ...I wasn't ready for marriage, even though I really did love you. I just didn't want to end up like my mum and dad."

"What's wrong with your parents? They're happy."

"And poor and completely tied down with kids. I always knew I didn't want that kind of life. I just wasn't brave enough to tell you. I didn't want to lose you, so I took the easy way out. Instead of facing the truth, I took it all out on you instead. I swear to God Hermione I never wanted to hurt you like that. I'm sorry. I'd like to make it up to you and to Rosie. if you'll let me. How..how is she?"

"She's fine. Just fine."

"Mum and dad would really like to get to know her. So would I, if you'll let me. If your fiancé doesn't try to kill me again."

"I don't want you in my life Ron, but you are Rosie's father, even though you accused her of being someone else's. If you want to see her we can arrange that. But if you treat her like you did me, if you belittle her or make her feel worthless, I will see to it you never see her again. You won't need to worry about Viktor, I'll hex you into oblivion myself. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Thank you Mione. And Mione..."

"Yes."

"I'm happy for you. I hope he treats you the way you deserve. I'm sorry I couldn't be the one to do that."

"Goodbye Ron."

"Bye Mione."

Hermione stepped back in front of the mirror looking nervously at the white gown that flowed around her trying to steady her nerves. Her hands were shaking slightly and she made a conscious effort to still them. Seeing Ron had added a bit more turmoil than she had expected, but she was gratified to hear him say it wasn't her fault, and that he had actually loved her once. Somehow, that small concession gave her the closure she needed. She was surprised when Harry rushed in holding a babbling Rose in his arms and scanned the room nervously.

"I heard Ron was here. Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, Harry. Everything is just fine. For the first time everything is definitely going to be OK."

"I'm glad Hermione."

She glanced nervously at her reflection and then back to Harry and Rose.

"Harry? Am I making a mistake? Maybe we should have waited. What if he realizes I'm not really what he wants? What if he realizes his mother was right?"

"Hermione, that's not going to happen."

"It happened with Ron. What makes you so sure this is different? You thought Ron and I should marry."

Harry looked sheepishly at the floor.

"What is it?"

"Well, actually I thought it might be a pretty big mistake at the time."

"What?"

"I loved Ron like a brother, I still do in some ways, but...he was always pretty bloody selfish and he always wanted to be... well, more than he was, more than his parents were. I was worried he wouldn't be able to settle down so soon, not the way you wanted him to."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Hermione. You were so happy and so in love, I told myself it wasn't my place to say something that may or may not have been true. I'm really sorry Hermione, I should have said something then."

Hermione smiled ruefully at his pained expression.

"No Harry. It was my fault, not yours. Ron may have been selfish, but I thought I could make it work, just because I wanted it to. I guess that was pretty selfish of me too. But Viktor...any qualms about Viktor you're not telling me about."

Harry laughed.

"No, none, I swear it. He's the one Hermione. Now get out there before he thinks you've left him at the altar. He's asked me a hundred times already if you're all right in here. He's not too happy about not being with you before the wedding. Apparently in Bulgaria tradition the bride and groom get ready together."

"Yes, he mentioned that, several times, but my mum always told me it was bad luck, so I made him promise to stay out until I was ready."

"Are you ready now?"

Hermione beamed at him.

"Yeah, I'm ready now. Really ready."

One quiet, simple ceremony later Hermione found herself bonded once again. Only this time she knew the man whose hand now bore the mate to the gold band that was slipped on her finger, truly wanted her, wanted Rose, wanted a family, wanted to grow old with her. This wasn't some childish fantasy like before. She walked back down the aisle on his arm and out into a new life, content in the knowledge that this time she had gotten everything right.

Nine years later Hermione made her way through the crowds at the train station where she had just said her goodbyes to Rose, her small son clutching her hand tightly, practically bouncing with excitement. Ron had been so much more like the old Ron she remembered, joking and laughing with everyone, that it was difficult to believe how bad things had gotten between them all those years ago. The morning send-off had been cordial, but still a bit tense, the ghosts from their past still lingering between them.

As she watched him saying goodbye to Rose, she had to admit that he had turned out to be a fairly good father. Rose adored him almost as much as she did Viktor. Hermione had been amazed at how easily Rose had handled having two fathers in her life. It was Rose herself who came up with the solution of calling Ron dad and Viktor Papa after meeting her paternal grandfather, whom Viktor also called Papa. Viktor who was normally so reserved had choked back the emotion when she asked if she could call him Papa too.

After relinquishing Rose and watching the train whisk her away, Hermione turned and met Ron's eyes, which were shining with the same unshed tears at sending her away. For a moment the tension lifted and they shared a brief smile like the old days before they silently set off on different paths.

As she made her way to the exit she was pleasantly surprised to find Viktor waiting there for her and Hugo.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at practice."

He kissed her lips quickly and then her hand, which was adorned with a gold wedding ring with a flowery Cyrillic inscription.

"I vas vorried."

"About what?"

"You."

"Why?"

"Sending Rosie away was hurting you. Not good for you to be upset now."

His hand caressed her slightly protruding belly. She knew he was remembering what happened when Rose was born, he had fretted the same way with Hugo. Her heart melted at the way he worried about her. Nine years of marriage had not abated the affection he lavished on her nor dimmed the adoration in his eyes whenever he gazed upon her.

"I'm fine Viktor. I've never been better in my life. I love you."

"Obicham te, izgora."

Their soft kiss was interrupted by a tug on Viktor's sleeve.

"Papa, I'm hungry. C'mon, Mama let's go home."

Viktor smiled down at his impatient son, wondering how he had been this lucky. He had his beloved wife in his arms, and two children he adored. His hand gently caressed his wife's abdomen, a soft smile on his face.

'Make that three children'.

Hermione took his hand in hers, and raised herself up on tiptoes to place a kiss underneath his jaw.

"Let's go home, Viktor."

Viktor wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and lifted a laughing Hugo up with the other and walked his most precious possessions towards home.

Five months later, Hermione sat in front of the fireplace, holding her newborn daughter in her arms. Viktor slipped down beside her resting his chin on her shoulder. The small name band from the hospital lay discarded on the floor. The flickering flames softly illuminated the words Helena Svetlana Krum written upon the forgotten band.

"Where's Hugo?"

"Asleep. He is very excited. He thinks he's going to teach his little sestra how to fly next month."

Hermione smiled as Viktor lovingly took his daughters little hand.

"She is beautiful, no? Just like her Mama."

As his lips met hers, Hermione marveled once more at her good fortune. Everything that had happened before Viktor reentered her life seemed like nothing more than a fleeting nightmare now. Nothing more than a bad dream that Viktor had lovingly brushed away when he offered her a second chance at happiness. She had lost her way for a long while, but fate had led her back to the man she was destined to be with, back to the family she had always wanted, back to kindness and love, back to her Viktor.


End file.
